Pro resto da minha vida!
by Anna Potter
Summary: O que você faria se seus pais pedissem para você se casar? Ainda mais se fosse com o seu pior inimigo...E o que você faria se acabasse gostando de tudo isso? -CAP 1 REFORMULADO E EPILOGO
1. O almoço cap reformulado

N/A: PRIMEIRO CAPITULO REFORMULADO!!! ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!!! BEIJOS E QUEM SABE AMANHA NUM TEM UM PRESENTINHO DE NATAL?!?!?!!?!?!

P.S. – AMEIII AS REVIEWS, MTO, MAS MTO OBRIGADA MESMOOO!!!!

Capítulo um - Mistério.

Gina tinha 26 anos, solteira, com uma boa carreira profissional, e muitos amigos, talvez essa não fosse a palavra certa...amigos ela contava nos dedos das mãos, tinha muitos conhecidos! Era jornalista, independente, bonita, tinha seu próprio apartamento, se sustentava e definitivamente não gostava muito de compromissos. Era como uma alergia, uma doença, não podia ouvir falar, e muito menos ver, um par de alianças, fosse do que fosse. E o que detestava mais, era quando algumas pessoas "pouco" inconvinientes perguntavam "Mas uma mulher tão bela quanto você não arranjou um namorado?" Ou então, "Já estpa ficando para titia, não?" E o pior era "Por Merlin, você ainda não arranjou um marido? Minha querida, mas algum tempo e desista!". Arrrghh, como tinha raiva disso!

Mas um dia, quando foi visitar meus pais, aconteceu o inesperado, o que iria mudar sua vida para sempre!

Eram mais ou menos uma e meia da tarde quando chegou na casa de seus pais. Entrou, cumprimentou seu pai e sua mãe, Rony e a namorada Lunna, Fred e a mulher Hannah, e Percy e Penny, que também estavam lá, e todos os demais da família.

Foram todos para fora e até esse momento parecia tudo normal. Para Gina não passava de um domingo normal, aquele domingo em que todo mês realizava-se o grande, literalmente, almoço de família. A família dividiu-se em grupos, por assim dizer, e cada grupo conversava sobre determinado assunto. Gina sentiu-se um pouco deslocada, os gêmeos e Ron falavam sobre quadribol, Carlinhos, Gui, Percy e o sr. Weasley sobre as finanças e o ministério, Molly e Penny sobre algum assunto muito secreto, e provavelmente sério, pela cara das duas, e o resto das mulheres estavam em uma roda falando sobre a vida de casado, sobre seus maridos e seus filhos. Gina sentiu-se entediada, mas assim que ouviu a buzina do carro de Harry, entusiasmou-se, ao menos teria Hermione para conversar. Mas logo que os viu entrando, notou a enorme barriga de Hermione, que já devia estar no sexto ou sétimo mês, e batendo levemente com a mão na cabeça lembrou-se que a amiga, como a maioria de suas amigas e cunhadas já estava tratando de construir uma família. Não pode deixar de sentir uma sensação estranha ao ver Harry ajudando a mulher, e ao ver o enorme barrigão dela. Não que quisesse algo parecido com um marido, muito menos com um filho, mas seu instinto dessa vez falou mais alto. Tratou de balançar a cabeça, rir, e mandar os pensamentos idiotas pro espaço. Chegou a conclusão de que devia estar de TPM, sim a "tão adorada" TPM, que todo santo mês entrava no corpo de Ginny como um espírito maligno, ao menos nas palavras dos que conviviam a sua volta.

Ouviu uma voz um pouco distante chamando por seu nome, e só depois de alguns longos segundos, ao menos para Hermione que não agüentava mais ficar de pé tentando trazer uma avoada Ginny de volta a realidade. O que demorou um pouco, mas uma tarefa realizada. Cumprimentou a amiga com um forte abraço, o máximo permitido pela barriga, "falou" um pouco com o bebe, acariciando a barriga de Hermione, e logo depois a ajudou a sentarem-se na mesa para o almoço. Sinceramente Gina não estava com a menor fome, e enquanto fazia seu mísero prato, ouviu um tilintar, e levantou a cabeça na direção de Ron, da onde vinha o som, que de uma hora para a outra tornou-se irritante para ela, por ter que ser repetido inúmeras vezes até todos calarem-se e prestarem atenção.

"Por favor todos, olhem para cá um minuto." Ron se levantou, e todos notaram que ele estava um pouco nervoso e embaraçado "Bom, a noticia que eu tenho pra dar, não é exatamente só minha, digo...não somente eu tenho que dá-la, mas Lunna também. Bom, eu nunca fui muito bom em falar em público, muito menos Lunna, mas isso é muito importante, e ela realmente não está em condições de falar. Na verdade, nem eu, mas...é necessário! Vocês ficaram chocados...ou não...pelo menos eu...nós ficamos..."

"Ronald, será que você pode se apressar? Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, meu trabalho começa não importa a hora do dia, mas sim a hora que for preciso, e já acabaram de me ligar, por isso...SEJA RÁPIDO!" interrompeu Gina, já um pouco alterada

"Gina tem razão, meu filho! Fale logo, estou começando a ficar aflita." – concordou Molly torcendo o avental que usava, nas mãos.

"Bem...é que...eu e Lunna decidimos nos casar..."

"O QUÊ?!" – Gina se descontrolou novamente e levantou-se batendo na mesa. "Como assim? Por quê? Isso não faz sentido! Vocês nem noivaram ainda e já querem pular para o próximo passo? Não tem como...fora que, ahh por favor, olhem vocês dois, vocês só tem 28 anos!"

"Calma irmãzinha... O problema, é que aconteceu uma coisa que nós não planejávamos!"

"Não me diga que é um bebê!" Gina continuou com uma voz de quem está achando aquilo uma chatice, e sentou-se.

"Exatamente!" disse Ron.

"Como você adivinhou?!" perguntou Lunna incrédula.

Gina revirou os olhos. Sabia que a cunhada era um pouco...desligada, mas às vezes ela passava dos limites.

"Um imprevisto que tenha adiantado o casamento, justo o casamento do último solteiro de uma das famílias mais férteis do mundo mágico...por Merlin, essa era mais fácil do que as palavras cruzadas do jornal que eu trabalho!"

Ron ignorou o comentário da irmã e virou-se para a mãe um pouco nervoso, mas sorrindo.

"Nós vamos ter um bebê, mamãe. Mais um netinho pra você cuidar!"

"Oh, isso é ótimo!" Disse Molly com lágrimas nos olhos levantando-se de sua cadeira e indo abraçar o filho e a futura nora.

"Rony! Você nos assustou desse jeito,sabia? Eu pensei que fosse algo ruim, mas é só isso? Não que seja ruim, é ótimo, mas pensei que fosse algo grave, que você estivesse com alguma doença terminal ou algo assim e...Ah, esquece! Parabéns, maninho!" Após a nova crise, Gina sorriu para ele e para Lunna, encheu sua taça de vinho, a levantou e brindou sozinha o sobrinho.

Enquanto via todos com seus filhos, todos felizes, casados, comemorando, veio aquela sensação estranha novamente! E percebeu que, além da TPM, o bichinho verde da inveja viera atormentar-lhe... Lógico, estava feliz, mas também estava triste. Todos já tinham filhos, ou logo-logo iriam ter um. Carlinhos e Nicolle tinham três, Gui e Thereza dois, Percy e Penny tinham um, que estava na casa de um amiguinho, Hermione e Harry estavam com um a caminho, e agora Rony e Lunna também! Ainda faltavam os gêmeos, mas George estava em lua de mel, e era capaz de já ter encomendado o bebê, e Fred e Hannah já haviam dito que até o fim do ano eles teriam um também.

Seus pais estavam animadíssimos, assim como todos que lá estavam apesar de filhos e casamentos já ter virado rotina na família Weasley, e isso era o que mais a encomodava, não sabia porque, mas sabia que isso a encomodava. Sim, todos estavam felizes menos Gina, que ficou um pouco triste e bêbada até o fim do dia.

Aos poucos a multidão foi embora, apenas Rony e Lunna que ficaram, pois moravam na Toca.

"Bom, nos desculpem, mas vamos subir."

"Sim, não estou me sentindo muito bem." Disse Lunna.

"Está bem, querida." Disse Molly "Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar!"

"Obrigada Molly."

Gina revirou os olhos. Como sua mãe podia ser tão burra? Ela não percebera que, na verdade, os dois iam comemorar, isso sim?! Balançou a cabeça negativamente, o que provocou uma enorme tontura e que a fez se deitar no sofá.

"Gina, lembre-se de nunca mais beber quando estiver de cabeça quente!" ordenou a si mesma.

Ficaram apenas Gina, que estava completamente esparramada o sofá, Molly e Arthur na sala e, vez ou outra, o casal se entreolhava e suspirava, como se tivessem algo importante e um pouco doloroso para dizer. Depois de algum tempo, Gina olhando de um pra outro preocupada, franziu a sobrancelha e resolveu perguntar o motivo de tantas caras e bocas. Mas era preferível que nunca o tivesse feito...

"O que houve com vocês dois? Se forem me criticar pelo exagero de bebida, podem parar por aí! Eu já sou maior de idade e nem bebi muito...só um pouco e..." ela falou com a voz um pouco..hum, embolada.

"Não é isso...mas ainda bem que você tocou no assunto porque..."

"Nem vem, mamãe!" Gina a interrompeu "Minha cabeça está explodindo e eu não estou a fim de escutar sermão!"

"Está bem. Falamos disso depois. Mas só porque temos um assunto sério a tratar com você, Virginia. O que queremos te dizer agora, é que...Arthur, fale você, é melhor."

"Está bem." Arthur Weasley respirou fundo antes de dar a noticia à filha. "Filha...querida...você já tem 27 anos..."

"26 papai...ainda faltam dois meses pra eu completar 27 e..."

"Gina, por favor, fique quieta um minuto e me escute!" falou o sr. Weasley com a voz elevada, o que fez Gina calar-se. Mesmo bêbada ela ainda tinha respeito por seus pais. "Molly, ela está muito bêbada, não vai ter como falar isso, justamente isso. Ela não vai assimilar as coisas." Disse dirigindo-se à mulher.

"Está bem." Molly suspirou resignada. "Gina, nós falamos com você amanhã, tudo bem?!" perguntou Molly delicadamente. "Venha meu amor! Eu te ajudo a subir a escada. Vamos dormir!" Molly ajudou a filha a se levantar e a guiou até seu antigo quarto, onde caiu na cama e dormiu como uma pedra até o outro dia, mesmo de roupa e sem cobertor.


	2. Papai enlouqueceu!

Capítulo dois: Papai Enlouqueceu  
  
Eu estava esperando algo ruim de meus pais...não algo péssimo!  
  
"Filhinha, - começou mamãe. Era impressionante como ela sempre me tratava como uma criança, mesmo eu já sendo adulta e independente. - nós temos algo importante para lhe dizer."  
  
"Gina, minha querida, nós sabemos que você não gosta de compromissos, mas... - papai suspirou novamente antes de continuar - Você já tem 27 anos..."  
  
"Vinte e sete não papai, 26 e 10 meses!"  
  
"O.k.! Você já tem 26 anos, está na hora de se casar, ou pelo menos arranjar um namorado pra dividir sua vida!"  
  
"Mas papai, eu não quero! Mamãe, diz que eu não quero, que eu não vou me casar, diz!"  
  
"Desculpe querida, mas essa também é minha opinião."  
  
"Mas..."  
  
"Virgínia Weasley, - eu sabia que quando mamãe me chamava pelo nome, e não o apelido, era porque estava brava. - eu tive 7 filhos, e quero o bem de todos. Não quero ver minha caçulinha nem nenhum dos meus outros filhos aos 40 anos solteiro, e tendo que viver sozinho para o resto da vida."  
  
"Mas eu tenho amigos!"  
  
"Gina, os amigos não vão voltar todo dia pra sua casa e te escutar a noite, te consolar, te beijar, eles vão te amar, mas não o amor que qualquer ser humano precisa! E como você vai realizar o sonho de ser mãe, como eu fui?"  
  
"Por aquele método trouxa, inseminação artificial."  
  
"Está bem, se caso você faça essa loucura, quem vai te ajudar quando você estiver enjoada, assim como o Rony e a Mary? Ou quem vai te ajudar a andar com aquele barrigão, como o Harry e a Hermione? Quem vai estar junto com você de madrugada, como seu pai fez comigo? Seus amigos? Não seja boba minha filha!"  
  
"Está bem mamãe, você me convenceu. Mas eu tenho que arranjar um noivo."  
  
"Nós queríamos que você se casasse no dia do seu aniversário..."  
  
"Daqui dois meses?! Impossível eu arranjar alguém em dois meses!"  
  
"Nós já temos um noivo para você." - respondeu papai  
  
"Quem?"  
  
"Ele pode ter sido chato, metido, esnobe, e com uma família não muito boa, mas hoje em dia, ele está bem melhor! Ele passou pro nosso lado antes mesmo da guerra acabar, ele é rico, trabalhador, boa pessoa...Tá certo que não é muito simpático, mas a mãe dele é muito comunicativa, e também passou pro nosso lado antes da guerra acabar." - continuou papai  
  
"E ele é bonito!" - completou mamãe  
  
"Afinal...QUEM É ELE?"  
  
"Quem ajudou Harry a derrotar Voldemort."  
  
"DRACO MALFOY?! NUNCA!!!"  
  
"Mas filha..."  
  
"Esquece, sem chances!"  
  
"Vamos fazer o seguinte, você tem uma semana para achar um noivo. Se não achar, você conversa com Draco. A essas horas, Narcisa já deve estar falando com ele."  
  
"Quer dizer que você, o papai e Narcisa combinaram tudo sem eu e o Malfoy sabermos? Foi uma casamento arranjado?"  
  
"Sim e sim."  
  
"E então...feito o trato?"  
  
"Sim. Eu tenho uma semana pra salvar minha vida." 


	3. Encontros

Capítulo três - Encontros  
  
Na mansão Malfoy, Draco e Narcisa discutiam sentados à mesa de jantar.  
  
"Mãe, eu não vou me casar com... ela!"  
  
"Vamos tentar meu filho!"  
  
"Não!"  
  
"Que tal um acordo? Você tem uma semana para achar uma noiva. Se não achar, vocês conversam, e decidem entre si."  
  
"Eu tenho certeza que você, Molly e Arthur combinaram algo! Desde que viraram amigos vivem se encontrando e tramando coisas...agora eu descobri o que é." - disse Draco sorrindo vitorioso por finalmente ter descoberto os planos de sua mãe - "Há quanto tempo estão planejando isso?"  
  
"Mais ou menos...um mês." - respondeu Narcisa querendo esconder o riso. Foi difícil ter escondido tudo de Draco, mas ele era bem esperto.  
  
"Eu não acredito! Um mês perdido, sabia? Pois eu não vou me casar com a Weasley!"  
  
"Iremos ver então..."  
  
Após a discussão, Draco subiu para seu quarto e de lá não arredou o pé até a hora do almoço do dia seguinte.  
  
* * * * *  
  
No dia seguinte, Draco tratou logo de começar a marcar encontros com todas as garotas que conhecia. Sarah, Kelly, Mindy, Rachel, Sally, Kim, Candy, entre outras. Ele sabia que tinha uma semana para poder "salvar sua vida" .  
  
Às quatro iria se encontrar com Kelly, à oito com Mindy, no dia seguinte almoçaria com Rachel, as cinco tomaria um sorvete no parque com Candy, e as nove, pegaria um cinema com Kim. O resto das garotas, ou estavam namorando, ou casadas. Essa semana seria cheia para Draco, dois dias lotados de encontros e garotas (o que não era tão ruim), depois teria mais 2 dias para fazer relatórios sobre todas as garotas, um dia para estudar os relatórios, outro para se decidir e o último para comunicar à sua mãe, sua noiva.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco foi com Kelly a um parque de diversões, Mindy a um jantar, e depois de um cansativo dia, voltou pra casa acabado! No dia seguinte, voltamos a rotina, almoçou com Rachel, foi ao parque com Candy tomar um sorvete, e às nove, ao cinema. Quando ele voltou para casa, não conseguia nem subir as escadas direito...estava quase morrendo. No quinto dia começou a fazer os relatórios após o almoço.  
  
Kelly Idade: 24 anos Cabelos: Loiro dourado, lisos e curtos. Olhos: Castanhos Estatura: Alta Pele: Não muito clara, nem muito escura; normal Aparência: Nem muito magra nem muito gorda; normal Outros: É bonita, mas não tem papo. Nem parece ter 24 anos, e sim 16.  
  
Mindy Idade: 26 anos Cabelos: Loiro escuro, cacheados, até o ombro. Olhos: Verdes Estatura: Média Pele: Bem clara Aparencia: Magra Outros: Muito bonita. Sabe conversar, mas trabalha muito.  
  
Rachel Idade: 25 anos Cabelos: Loiro Escuro/ Castanho Claro, lisos, até o ombro. Olhos: Castanhos Estatura: Baixa Pele: Normal Aparencia: Magra Outros: Bonita, mas não é muito esperta.  
  
Candy Idade: 26 Cabelos: Pretos Olhos: Mel Estatura: Alta Pele: Clara Aparencia: Normal Outros: Bonita, mas muito... "doce" e meiga.  
  
Kim Idade: 25 Cabelos: Castanhos Olhos: Azuis Estatura: Média Pele: Clara Aparencia: Magra Outros: Bonita, inteligente, e bem legal.  
  
Come ele havia conseguido relatar tudo em um só dia, iria começar a estudar no outro dia mesmo.  
  
No sexto dia, lá estava ele estudando os relatórios.  
  
"Kelly, muito bobinha...desclassificada- e Draco risca o nome "Kelly" que estava em um pedaço de papel - Mindy...é...pode ser. Rachel, esquece." - e assim mais um nome é riscado no papel, assim como todos os outros, com exceção de Mindy e Kim. Ele tinha que se decidir entre Mindy e Kim, e só tinha mais um dia. Por fim, ficou com Kim. Iria casar-se com Kim Barry. Ligou pra Kim, e marcou um encontro para o mesmo dia, às seis no shopping.  
  
No shopping...  
  
Draco, fala logo o que é tão importante... - disse ela com um sorriso nervoso no rosto. Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa em frente a uma lanchonete, e tomavam um refrigerante. Kim...desde aquele dia em que nos revimos, eu não paro de pensar em você. Me apaixonei por você. Preciso de você pra viver o resto dos meus dias. Quero me casar com você. Eu te amo muito, muito mesmo! - às vezes até Draco se surpreendia em como era falso. Uau...Draco eu...não sei o que dizer! Estou boba. Por favor...case-se comigo. Eu não sei... Tudo bem, eu te darei até amanhã para pensar, mas me dê a resposta até hora do almoço. Está bem. Vamos então dar uma volta pelo shopping? Ver algumas lojas...sei lá. Vamos.  
  
Enquanto passavam em frente à uma joalheira, Draco viu uma pulseira linda de ouro branco, pediu para Kim esperar um pouco, e alguns minutos depois, voltou com uma sacolinha, onde tinha a pulseira. Ela adorou obviamente, e ele soube que agora, ela estava em suas mãos. 


	4. Um noivo para Gina

Capítulo quatro - Um noivo para Gina  
  
Eu estava ficando desesperada, estava procurando um noivo há cinco dias, e minha única opção era Neville, com quem já tinha saído umas duas vezes só nesta semana, mas não era ele quem eu queria. "Harry está casado, Simas namorando, Dino na América, Jack é gay, e Mark... hey...Mark! É isso." - falava sozinha e andava em círculos por minha sala, até pensar em Mark e sair correndo atrás do celular.  
  
* * * * * Mark Fehelli estava sentado, e digitando alguma matéria, em sua sala, quando o telefone toca. Ele desconfiava que fosse Gina, ela tinha o dom de sempre ligar para ele de sua sala, naquele mesmo horário e mesmo dia da semana. Sempre, sempre, sempre.  
  
"London News, boa tarde. Em que posso ajudá-lo?"  
  
"Mark...sou eu, Gina."  
  
"Ah...olá Gina."  
  
"Oi. Eu vou ser sincera e direta o.k.?"  
  
"O.k. Pode falar."  
  
"Eu preciso de um noivo para daqui a dois dias, e minha únicas possibilidades são você e um amigo meio feio que eu tenho, a não ser que eu passe pro outro lado e arranje uma noiva, o que definitivamente eu NÃO quero! Você é bonito, amigável, legal, trabalha no mesmo ramo que eu, e acho que consigo gostar de você. E aí...aceita casar comigo?" - ela falou isso com tanta pressa que ficou até sem ar.  
  
"Hahaha, se isso é uma brincadeira...parabéns, 1 a 0."  
  
"Eu não tô brincando Mark! É sério, eu preciso arranjar um noivo em dois dias, se não vou ter que me casar com a pessoa que eu mais odeio no mundo, fora a idiota da Babe da ala de forografia."  
  
"Gina...eu queria poder te ajudar, mas não vai dar. Você também é bonita, amigável, e tudo mais, mas não tô afim de nenhum compromisso, não agora. Quem sabe daqui dois anos?"  
  
"Tudo bem então... Mesmo assim, obrigada. Beijos e tchau - tchau."  
  
"Tchau."  
  
"Ai meu Deus! E agora? O que eu faço? Não...eu não vou me casar com o Neville. Agora minha última esperança é que o Malfoy arranje uma noiva."  
  
Continuei trabalhando, mas mesmo assim, minha cabeça estava em outro lugar. Estava tentando descobrir um jeito de acabar com esse casamento logo, e sem magoar nem minha mãe, nem meu pai, e nem Narcisa. Mas não tinha jeito. Se tivesse que me casar, pelo menos teria uma sogra legal. Eu gostava de Narcisa, e a achava muito bonita. Ela devia ter uns cinqüenta anos, mas não aparentava nem trinta cinco. Os cabelos loiros e levemente ondulados um pouco mais acima da cintura, com o corpo magro e ainda mantinha as curvas, claro, só havia tido um filho, não era como minha mãe que teve sete e era gordinha e baixinha. Pelo contrário, Narcisa era alta e magra, poucas rugas, e sempre muito elegante, nada extravagante, apenas bonito. Sua cor preferida era o preto, o que realçava os olhos azuis bebês. Quando nova ela devia ter sido a mais bonita de sua casa em Hogwarts, que provavelmente foi a Sonserina, pois Lúcio não se casaria com alguém de outra casa. Eu fiquei pensando nisso boa parte do resto de meu expediente.  
  
* * * * * "Mamãe?" - estava entrando na casa de meus pais, eram sete da noite.  
  
"Filha...por quê veio pra cá?" - perguntou mamãe me abraçando e beijando.  
  
"Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa mas não tenho muito tempo vim só para dizer e tenho que ir." - na verdade, eu tinha todo o tempo o mundo, mas não queria ver a cara de vitória de minha mãe.  
  
"Você não quer esperar seu pai chegar?"  
  
"Não dá. Eu...eu não arranjei um noivo."  
  
"Mas você ainda tem dois dias filha!"  
  
"Eu sei, só que a única opção que eu tenho é o Neville, ou seja, esquece! Espero, desejo e praguejo que o Malfoy arranje uma noiva em dois dias. Agora tenho que ir. Tchau mamãe."  
  
"Tchau querida."  
  
Quando cheguei em sua casa, joguei-me na cama e desatei a chorar. Não queria se casar com Draco Malfoy, meu pior inimigo nos tempos de Hogwarts. Era impressionante, como até meu irmão Rony, quem mais implicava com ele antigamente, aturava Draco hoje em dia. Casar com ele iria me machucar muito, e ninguém podia saber o porque. No meu quinto ano, tive um queda por ele, mas como ainda havia uma "guerra" entre nossas famílias, tive que esquecê-lo, o que não foi difícil, pois eu ainda não o amava muito. Mas isso ficou marcado, me dói lembrar de como eu sofria quando ele me insultava ou como sofria quando ele e Narcisa às vezes iam na casa de meus pais e eu ainda morava lá, e as várias vezes que nos xingávamos na cozinha ou no jardim ou quando nos esbarrávamos sem querer. Mas o pior de tudo foi um beijo que rolou uma vez, eu tinha 18 anos e ele 19. Eu estava sentada no jardim, quando ele chegou por trás me assustando e rindo da minha cara diante do grito que eu dei. Fui tentar bater nele, mas Draco segurou meus braços e me calou com um beijo. Depois disso, ele saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu fiquei lá, com cara de idiota. Só que eu não tenho coragem de contar para ninguém isso 


	5. Desculpe, mas não posso

N/A: Os capítulos 4 e 3 tiveram alguns erros, mas foi pq o meu word e o fan fiction.net não se dão muito bem... E também pq eu esqueci de revisá-lo. Mas quem quiser vê-los bonitinhos e ver a capa da fic também, acessem o site: www.alianca3vassouras.kit.net. Obrigado a Daphne e ao DNA pelos reviews. Adorei! B-jinhus, anna  
  
Capítulo cinco - Desculpe, mas não posso!  
  
Exato na hora do almoço Kim liga para Draco dizendo que a resposta é sim.  
  
"Alô?"  
  
"Oi Draco, aqui é Kim, eu queria te dizer a reposta."  
  
"Por favor, se for não, apenas desligue, não me magoe tant..."  
  
"Eu aceito!"  
  
"Que bom! Eu te amo Kim."  
  
"Hehe...bom...agora eu preciso desligar."  
  
"Está bem. Beijos."  
  
"Beijos."  
  
Ele estava super feliz, não ia ter que se casar com Gina, mas pena que essa felicidade durou muito pouco. Durou apenas 24 horas.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco dormia feliz em sua cama enrolado nos lençóis de seda, e abraçando um dos travesseiros que ficava em sua cama de casal, até que seu celular toca. Eram dez e meia da manhã, e ele ficou super bravo, pois estava de férias, e queria acordar somente ao meio dia, se não mais...  
  
"Alô?"- chamou ele com uma voz sonolenta se quem acaba de acordar.  
  
"Draco...preciso te dizer uma coisa..." - era Kim, e ela estava chorando.  
  
"Pode falar meu amor." - Draco deu um sorrisinho ao perceber que até quando acordava conseguia ser falso e mentir muito bem.  
  
"Eu não posso me casar com você!"  
  
"O QUÊ? - a partir deste momento, ele havia despertado.  
  
"Desculpe, mas eu não posso! Eu não te amo, ainda amo Jimmy, meu ex. Eu não queria te iludir, e nem a mim mesma, por tanto, acabou." - e ela desligou na cara dele deixando alguém com cara de taxo.  
  
"E agora? Eu não posso, não quero me casar com a Weasley!"  
  
Ele ainda tentou em vão, dormir um pouco, mas como não conseguiu, tomou um banho e meia hora depois desceu. E foi almoçar com sua mãe, que já o esperava bem acordada.  
  
"Que dia é hoje mesmo Draco?"  
  
"Dãrrr, se você adivinhar ganha um doce!" - respondeu ele sarcasticamente.  
  
" Hum...vamos ver..ah...lembrei! Dia em que você tem que me dizer quem é sua noiva."  
  
"Era para ser a Kim, mas há poucas horas ela me ligou e disse que ainda amava o ex. e me abandonou."  
  
"Que chato não? Estou tão triste por você..."  
  
"Acho que descobri de onde herdei todo sarcasmo, ironia e mau - humor."  
  
"Há - há - há! Meu filhinho querido! - e Narcisa apertou a bochecha de Draco num sinal de... "carinho".  
  
* * * * *  
  
Enquanto isso na casa dos Weasley uma coruja chega com uma carta de Gina.  
  
"Mamãe e Papai, eu não achei um noivo, como já devem saber, e a única coisa que posso fazer é seguir esse meu infeliz destino. Mas saibam de uma coisa, estou muito chateada com vocês. Entro de férias hoje, sexta-feira, e fico por dois meses. Só isso. Até, Gina Weasley"  
  
"Arthur, será que não é bobagem essa coisa de juntar a Gina e o Draco?"  
  
"Não querida, daqui uma semana ela se acostuma."  
  
"Espero Arthur, espero..."  
  
Enquanto no meu apartamento, me arrancava os cabelos.  
  
"EU NÃO ACREDITO! NÃO É VERDADE, NÃO PODE SER! - e comecei a chorar. Sentia muita raiva. Raiva de tudo e todos. Raiva de Draco, de meus pais, de Narcisa, de Mark...acho que até de mim. Não, de mim não. No momento, eu era a única pessoa em quem confiava. Só confiava em mim mesma, só acreditava em mim mesma, só amava a mim mesma... Podia até ser um pensamento egoísta mas o que podia fazer se todos estavam hum...digamos...contra mim?  
  
"Esta é minha sina...para o resto da minha vida!"  
  
Repeti esta frase umas dez vezes, e quanto mais eu repetia, mais eu aceitava, mesmo que fosse pouco.  
  
N/F: Quem está contando a história é a Gina o.k.? Se algumas vezes não parecer isso, é porque não é ela, é uma outra pessoa que está na história. Mas creio eu, que todas as partes com exceção de 2 até agora sejam ela qume está contando. B-jinhus, anna 


	6. O Casamento

Capítulo seis - Uma conversa, um trato e finalmente...o casamento!  
  
Meus pais e Narcisa haviam marcado um encontro para mim e Draco. Um almoço, para ver como nós éramos juntos. Se ele voltasse com um olho roxo ou um vermelho na cara, ou eu com o cabelo desmanchado e a bolsa amassada, era por que o casamento estaria cancelado. Mas é claro que eles não disseram para nós, porque se dissessem, nada que uma maquiagem e alguns cortes em uma bolsa não resolveriam nosso problema.  
  
Ao chegarmos no restaurante, ele se sentou, eu também, pedimos a comida, e ficamos calados até a hora de pedir a sobremesa. Foi então que eu puxei assunto.  
  
"Malfoy, eu não queria me casar com você..."  
  
"E você acha que eu queria?"  
  
"Deixa eu terminar? Como ia dizendo, até você me interromper, eu não queria casar com você, mas se esse é o único jeito..."  
  
"E se nós disséssemos que não queremos e que não vamos nos casar? Somos maiores de idade, oras!"  
  
"Você acha que eu não pensei nisso? Mas e como vão ficar minha mãe, meu pai e sua mãe? Ficarão muito sentidos, e a relação de amizade entre eles vai mudar! Você por um acaso quer que tudo volte a ser como era antes, em Hogwarts?"  
  
"Não."  
  
"Pois então... Nós podemos nos casar, mas dormirmos em quartos separados, e ficamos a maior parte do tempo que der separados."  
  
"E quando tivermos que dar o beijo de noivos no casamento?"  
  
"Nada mais que um selinho."  
  
"Eu te odeio Weasley, e não quero me casar com você, muito menos ter que morar na mesma casa e ainda ter que te dar um selinho..."  
  
"E não se esqueça de fingir que com o tempo você vai começar a me amar."  
  
"Ah não! Isso já é muito!"  
  
"Bom, nós temos dois meses antes do casamento para nos aturarmos, ou melhor...tentar."  
  
"Errado, 1 mês e três semanas."  
  
"E que diferença faz?"  
  
"Muita. Uma semana a menos para aprender a te aturar diminui o tempo, e isso é péssimo!"  
  
"Vamos fazer um trato então? Quartos separados, nos evitar o máximo possível, e fingirmos para os nossos pais que estamos nos aturando, e depois de uns seis meses podemos dizer que estamos felizes!"  
  
"Você acha que eu vou ficar casado com você por seis meses? Tá louca!"  
  
"Isso não importa, mas e aí, negócio fechado?"  
  
"Sim. Se eu vou ter que me casar com você tem que ser no mínimo com essas condições. Fora as de que nos aturamos e que estamos felizes!"  
  
Nós passamos a sair três ou quatro vezes por semana, para ver vestido, bolo, decoração, e para aprender a convivermos juntos. A convivência não estava tão difícil, passeávamos pela cidade, e víamos móveis e enfeites para nossa casa. Já que teríamos que morar juntos, tinha que ser em algo bonito. Concordávamos em muitas coisas, nosso estilo era parecido, e isso ajudou um pouco a não brigarmos muito. O tempo foi passando rápido, e quando vimos, faltava apenas um dia para nos casarmos e irmos para nossa casa. Apenas um dia para o pesadelo começar, um dia e íamos para o inferno. Como nossa geladeira estava vazia, decidimos fazer compras. Eu disse que faria, mas Draco quis ir junto, disse que era porque eu não ia saber direito o que comprar, mas na verdade era para poder estar junto com sua esposa na primeira compra do casal. A essas alturas, ele já estava começando a se acostumar a ficar do meu lado, e eu do dele.  
  
* * * * * Eram oito da manhã quando mamãe e Narcisa me acordaram, e disseram que papai estava nesse exato momento acordando Draco para nós nos prepararmos.  
  
"Gina, acorde querida. É hoje."  
  
"E como eu poderia esquecer Narcisa? O dia maaais esperado da minha vida! Agora, me deixem dormir, o casamento é só as duas."  
  
"Acho que você está pegando um pouco do sarcasmo de Draco, não? Bom, isso não importa. Apenas levante, temos muito o que fazer!"  
  
"Arrggghh!" - grunhi eu. Não queria que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo, mas me levantei e segui em frente.  
  
Primeiro tomei um bom banho e um ótimo café da manhã preparado por minha mãe e minha futura sogra. Depois elas me levaram para uma loja de calçados, onde depois de uma hora eu finalmente escolhi o sapato que iria usar. Ele era lindo, todo bordado e com um brilho branco, era lindo. Depois fomos ao cabeleireiro, onde nós três ficamos umas três horas para fazermos cabelo, unhas, maquiagem, e tudo o que precisou. Por último, pegamos o vestido e aparatamos na mansão Malfoy, onde seria o casamento. Elas me ajudaram a me arrumar, e quando terminamos, olhei-me no espelho e fiquei deslumbrada. Eu estava com um vestido tomara que caia bordado na parte de cima, bem armado, sem nenhum bordado na parte de baixo, ou seja, na saia apenas brilhos, usava aqueles sapatos lindos, e o meu véu era bem longo, preso por uma espécie de coroa com algumas flores em meu cabelo ( igual na 2a. capa), meu rosto estava maquiado levemente, e eu estava muito bonita. Parecia uma princesa. Narcisa e mamãe foram se arrumar, e também estavam muito bonitas. Narcisa usava um vestido azul turquesa, e mamãe um rosa bebê.  
  
Enquanto isso, no quarto de Draco, do outro lado, papai dava conselhos a ele. Depois, Draco foi tomar banho, secar o cabelo, se trocar, se perfumar, e tudo mais. Ele também estava muito bonito.  
  
Nós dois estávamos muito ansiosos, mesmo não nos gostando, porque afinal, era a 1a vez que casávamos, era o nosso casamento, o dia que mudaria nossas vidas para sempre! Ou não, segundo Draco, que disse que após a 1a semana iria pedir o divórcio.  
  
Quinze minutos depois, todos os convidados já haviam chegado, menos os noivos. Draco não queria sair do quarto, até Harry, Rony e Neville tirarem ele de lá arrastando-o, e levarem ao altar, que estava no quintal tããão pequeno da mansão.  
  
De repente, todos os meus medos, anseios, raivas, todos os meus sentimentos acabaram. Finalmente havia chegado a hora. Eu estava prestes a entrar de braços dados com meu pai. A música começou, e lá fui eu, sem um sorriso no rosto, sem lágrimas, sem expressão nenhuma. E percebi que Draco também estava assim. A não ser um mísero momento em que eu o vi deslumbrado comigo. Quando o padre começou a falar, e estava chegando perto da hora de dizer sim, eu quase morri de medo.  
  
"Virgínia Weasley, aceita essa aliança como prova do seu amor? Aceita casar- se com Draco Malfoy. Vivendo ao seu lado na riqueza, na pobreza, na alegria, na tristeza,...?"(não me culpem...eu num lembro o que o padre fala nessa hora!)  
  
"Si-si-sim."  
  
"E você, Draco Malfoy, aceita...?"  
  
"Nã- Sim." - ele quase disse não, mas concertou após receber um beliscão de Narcisa, que foi suuuper discreta.  
  
"Então eu os declaro: Marido e Mulher! Pode beijar a noiva."  
  
Nosso beijo foi apenas um selinho, e com muito nojo, mas mesmo assim, todos aplaudiram, e saímos com um meio sorriso bem falso na cara, e trocando juras de ódio eterno. A festa foi ótima! Muita música, comida, pessoas, doces... Tudo muito bom. Eu estava me divertindo bastante. A festa durou até as dez da noite, mas Mione e Harry foram embora mais cedo, pois ela estava cansada, e de nove meses, o bebê podia nascer a qualquer momento. A barriga de quatro meses de Mary já era visível, e Rony nunca havia estado tão bobo. Estava tudo uma maravilha, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, e tivemos que voltar. Despedi-me de minha família, minha sogra e os poucos amigos que lá permaneciam, e fui seguir o destino que nunca quis. 


	7. Evolução dos sentimentos

Capítulo sete - Evolução dos sentimentos  
  
Nosso apartamento tinha quatro quartos, duas suites, três salas, uma cozinha grande, uma copa, era lindo! Na sala de visitas fizemos a sala com cores claras e em tons pastéis, a sala de TV era tudo branco e futurista, a de jantar era bem luxuosa, uma mesa para dez pessoas, um espelho, armário em mogno, a mesa de vidro, e alguns quadros pela parede. Na cozinha era tudo moderno, mas não tão moderno quanto uma sala, nem tão luxuoso quanto outra. Meu quarto tinha as paredes amarelas, uma cama de casal com lençóis de seda brancos, um armário lindo, todo amarelo bebê, um enorme e lindo quadro, criado mudo, telefone, muitos enfeites em cima da minha penteadeira, e um computador, sim eu queria algo trouxa, pois era jornalista de um jornal trouxa. O quarto de Draco era verde claro, uma cama de casal com lençóis de seda verde escuro, um enorme e lindo quadro, como no meu, closet, uma poltrona e uma estante cheia de livros. Nossos quartos eram suites, e ambos tinham banheira. Eu me sentia bem lá, mesmo com Draco por perto. Afinal, nós quase não nos encontrávamos. A única coisa ruim - ou boa? - era que onde trabalhávamos havia nos dado 15 dias a mais de férias por termos nos casado recentemente. Coitados, achavam que estávamos super felizes por passarmos mais 15 dias juntos!  
  
As poucas vezes que nos encontrávamos, nos xingávamos. Eu e Draco éramos como cão e gato. E o pior, nossas brigas eram muito...idiotas. Nós já não tínhamos a mesma criatividade de antes, e nem a mesma raiva para podermos brigar como antes. Nossas brigas eram mais ou menos isso:  
  
"Weasley, como você está feia hoje!"  
  
"Malfoy, como você é idiota!"  
  
"Pelo menos eu me visto bem."  
  
"Ridículo." - e eu mostrava a língua. Mas ele por trás do jornal percebia, e retrucava.  
  
"Será que não dava para ser mais criativa, e mais adulta?"  
  
Até que chegou um dia em que eu não agüentava mais, ainda tinha que aturá- lo por uma semana, pois ainda tínhamos uma semana de férias, e eu tentei fazer um novo acordo. Não dava mais para viver com uma pessoa naquelas condições.  
  
"Poxa, nós estamos casados, será que não podíamos nos chamar pelo nome, e parar com essas brigas idiotas e infantis?! Eu já não agüento mais. Vamos ter uma relação pacífica? Ou se não a empregada vai se despedir, e para achar uma como ela..."  
  
"Está bem Gina. - ele enfatizou meu nome - Vamos ter uma relação pacífica."  
  
E foi a partir desse dia que nós começamos com uma relação pacífica, que ia melhorando a cada dia. E um mês depois, nós já nos aturávamos por inteiro, e éramos colegas.  
  
E nossas conversas já eram bem melhores.  
  
"Draco, essa roupa está muito feia?"  
  
"Não, está legal. Ah...Gina..."  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Sua mãe ligou e falou que Sexta é para nós irmos lá, que o Harry e a Hermione vão levar o bebê, minha mãe e aquele chato do Sírius também vão, e toda sua família vai estar lá. Eles vão comemorar o aniversário do seu pai."  
  
"Está bem. Mas Draco, você tem que parar de ter ciúmes do Sírius. Ele sua mãe estão namorando agora, e você tem que aceitar."  
  
"E você acha muito fácil não é? E se fosse com a sua mãe?"  
  
"Não vou nem discutir, não vale a pena."  
  
"Não mesmo, você sabe que eu estou certo."  
  
"Vai te catar!"  
  
Mais um mês, e já éramos amigos. Nos dávamos bom dia, boa noite, assistíamos filmes juntos, ouvíamos música, conversávamos, tudo que dois grandes amigos fazem. Mas de repente foi surgindo o amor. Nenhum de nós dois estávamos notando, apenas achávamos que era algum carinho especial, já que agora éramos bons amigos. Muitas vezes eu chorei com ele por pensar estar apaixonada por Mark, ele também pensou estar apaixonado por Mindy, com quem trabalhava e havia sido uma das supostas noivas. Fazíamos compras juntos, ele me levava no cabeleireiro, andávamos de bicicleta no parque, etc. Vivíamos apenas como amigos que dividiam um apartamento. Até nossa empregada havia estranhado o tipo de "casal" que éramos. Sem nenhum beijo na boca, sem dormirmos no mesmo quarto, declarações de amor, etc... Mas então, em uma noite de Sábado, e de insônia, foi quando tudo começou.  
  
"Draco, você lembra daquele beijo, há sete anos atrás, lá em casa?"  
  
"Sim. Por quê?"  
  
"Nada, eu só... - a esse ponto, nossos rostos já estavam próximos, pois estávamos no sofá, ele encostado na ponta e eu encostada nele. - só lembrei. E queria re...repit... - nem deu tempo de eu terminar a frase, quando me dei conta, já havia feito a burrada. Não me preocupei na hora, só quando acordei de manhã, e vi que não eram meus lençóis brancos que me envolviam, e sim os verdes dele.  
  
"Durma meu amor. Hoje é domingo."  
  
Essa foi a coisa mais doce que já tinha ouvido de Draco, as palavras "meu amor". Eu dormi meio confusa, e quando acordei novamente, fiquei mais confusa ainda. Vi Draco com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta polo deitado ao meu lado, me esperando acordar, com uma bandeja de café-da-manhã, e com o sorriso mais doce que já tinha visto.  
  
"Bom dia! Acho melhor você tomar café e se trocar logo para podermos ir até um parque de diversões. Topa?" Eu apenas sorri como resposta, comecei a tomar o café, e pedi para que ele me ajudasse a acabar com aquela bandeja enorme de comida.  
  
A partir desse dia Draco começou a ser carinhoso comigo, amoroso, dizer que me amava cada vez que olhava dentro dos meus olhos, e eu sem notar, estava cada vez mais apaixonada por ele. Começamos a viver exatamente como um casal: passamos a dormir no mesmo quarto, a nos beijarmos, trocar juras de amor, e viver esse amor cada dia mais intenso. E finalmente nós percebemos que estávamos perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Ambos haviam dito que nunca se apaixonariam um pelo outro, isso nos assustou um pouco, e voltamos a brigar. Novamente, naquela casa não havia mais um casal, e sim inimigos. Inimigos nada, a cada briga que tínhamos, cada grito, cada xingo, doía lá no fundo do coração. E na maioria das vezes em que brigávamos, eu sempre pensava no refrão de uma música, que dizia assim: "No matter what I do, all I think about is you. Even when I'm with my boo. Boy you know I'm crazy over you." Não importava se eu estava cozinhando, ou no trabalho, ou deitada, ou lendo...tudo que eu conseguia fazer era pensar em Draco. Eu estava ficando louca sem ele por perto. Sem seu perfume, sem sua pele, sem aquele sorriso, sem ele! Ele também estava assim, quase não comia, tinha vezes que eu o pegava me observando a noite, ou enquanto eu tomava café, eu escutava ele falando meu nome enquanto dormia, e eu ia até a cozinha pegar água de madrugada, ele estava péssimo. Estava sofrendo, e isso me machucava muito. Até que chegou um momento em que meu coração já não estava mais suportando, e enquanto eu tentava em vão dormir, decidi acabar com aquilo. 


	8. Mais alguém

Capítulo oito - Sem nome (desculpem, mas não consegui pensar em nome algum)  
  
N/A: Esse capítulo vai ser acompanhado por alguns trechos de músicas que eu irei escrever o título e o cantor, ou banda. Importante: Os outros capítulos foram narrados por Gina, mas esse será por Draco, ao seu ponto de vista. Ah...tem uma parte que fala de nomes e descendências, eu não sei muito à respeito disso, mas chutei alguns. Espero que gostem, e me mandem opiniões. B-jinhus, Anna  
Após tirar o peso da consciência, Gina decidiu dormir. Ela estava decidida que no dia seguinte iria me pedir desculpas, mas a história mudou um pouquinho. A porta do quarto estava fechada, e eu bati nesta, antes de ouvir um "entra" meio sonolento.  
  
"Gina..."  
  
"Sim?"  
  
Baby you're so beautiful, and when I near you I an breath A girl like you had what she wants, when she wanted You so out of my liege - Westlife, Can't lose what you never had  
  
"Eu...eu... - tentei falar, mas não consegui! Só de olhar para ela, me deixou sem ar. Ela era tão linda, conseguiria quem quisesse facilmente, às vezes não acreditava que ela era minha mulher. Gina parecia tão fora da minha linha, fora do que eu podia conseguir. - Queria dizer que eu errei. Porque me apaixonei, não quis aceitar, e comecei a brigar novamente com você. Mas você também errou, se apaixonou, e não quis aceitar também! E nem adianta tentar me contradizer, pois eu estou vendo em seus olhos isso. Se você não quiser me perdoar, e nunca mais olhar para minha cara, tudo bem, mas eu nunca mais vou querer olhar para nenhuma pessoa com cabelos ruivos, sardas e o sobrenome "Weasley".  
  
Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry Can't you see? That's the way I feel about you and me, baby - S Club 7, Have you ever  
  
"Me diz, você já amou e perdeu alguém, desejando ter a chance de dizer "me desculpe"? Pois é assim que eu me sinto sobre nós dois." - continuei, mas pela primeira vez, era algo sincero.  
  
"Se eu acabar com você, você não vai querer nunca mais olhar para a cara de nenhum Weasley?"  
  
A pergunta foi em um tom tão grave e determinado, que eu já estava ficando com medo de perdê-la. Mas mesmo assim respondi com um não convicto. E ela me deu a resposta que me faria o homem mais feliz do mundo.  
  
"Nem desse que está dentro de mim?"  
  
"O quê? Vo...você está...?"  
  
"Grávida? Sim, de dois meses."  
  
You are mine There's no other one for me Keep mine You make my life complete And tonight We'll make love endlessly Cuz you're mine You're the one that I keep For all time - Soluna, For All Time  
  
"Eu não acredito! - eu ria feito um bobo. Nunca imaginei que ficaria tão feliz ao descobrir que seria pai, Gina havia mudado muito meus conceitos. Eu a abracei e beijei, inúmeras vezes, assim como repeti inúmeras vezes que a amava. Ela se entregou a mim mais uma vez, e repetia a cada dois minutos que me amava muito. Ficamos conversando grande parte da madrugada sobre nosso bebê.  
  
"Se for menina Kelly, e se for menino, Tobby."  
  
"Não Draco, vai ser uma menina, tenho certeza!"  
  
"Então tudo bem, Kelly."  
  
"Não, eu quero algo forte, com descendência estrangeira. Por exemplo, Anita. É espanhol."  
  
"Ou Beatrice, é francês."  
  
"Ou Yumi."  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Nadia."  
  
"Lidia?"  
  
"Ou Lívia..."  
  
"Anne."  
  
"Meg... Brincadeira..." - disse Gina rindo da cara que eu fiz no que ela falar esse nome.  
  
E assim continuamos até tarde da noite.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quando acordei, não a vi ao meu lado, e presumi que Gina estava na cozinha. Tomei um banho, pus um roupão, e fui até a cozinha. A encontrei de frente para o fogão fazendo panquecas, com uma camisa minha, que nela ficava enorme, e os cabelos longos presos em um coque. Eu a abracei por trás, e beijei seu pescoço.  
  
"Café para três saindo!" - disse Gina com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha e eu a acompanhei.  
  
A toda hora eu me pegava ou olhando para os olhos de Gina, ou para sua barriga. Eu queria logo ver ela com aquela barrigona de grávida, queria saber que meu filho estava crescendo... Eu percebi que Gina estava comendo um pouquinho a mais que antes, mas se ela não tivesse me dito que estava grávida, eu ia achar normal, ia passar despercebido. Começamos então uma conversa.  
  
"Gina, eu acho que você não devia mais trabalhar, pelo menos não enquanto estiver grávida e enquanto o bebê for...bebê."  
  
"Não Draco. Eu amo meu trabalho e só vou largá-lo quando estiver no sétimo mês de gravidez, mas voltarei assim que acabar minha licença maternidade com muito prazer!"  
  
"Está bem, já vi que não vai dar para discutir. Mas nós precisamos logo comprar o enxoval do bebê, se não, quando ele nascer o que vai usar?"  
  
"Hahaha, Draco, ainda faltam sete meses...não se preocupe!"  
  
"Mas eu quero ir comprar alguma coisa ainda hoje."  
  
"Está bem. Ah...Draco, eu liguei para minha médica, e ela marcou uma consulta para Quarta feira, às três e meia."  
  
"Eu estarei com você."  
  
"Foi o que minha mãe disse...."  
  
"Hã?"  
  
"Um dos argumentos que minha mãe usou para me convencer a me casar. Ela disse que teria alguém sempre comigo, nos dias tristes, nas noites frias, e que quando eu estivesse grávida, esse alguém iria me ajudar, estaria sempre comigo. E eu encontrei você, que é assim, que eu amo mais que tudo!"  
  
You make me feel special  
  
You're all that I need and more  
  
Fairytales do come true  
  
Cuz they did when I met you  
  
The only time I ever fell  
  
I fell for you  
  
Now I'm so in love  
  
So deep in love with you - Soluna, So in love  
  
Quando Gina terminou de falar, eu fiquei emocionado, com os olhos marejados, mas consegui esconder bem.  
  
"Sim meu amor, eu sempre estarei com você." - disse eu, e a abracei. Ela começou a soluçar baixinho, e eu entendi, que chorava por causa de toda confusão, de alegria, e de emoção.  
  
Foi exatamente naquele momento que eu descobri que a amava e continuaria junto à ela para o resto da minha vida! 


	9. Gostaríamos de comunicar

Capítulo Nove - "Gostaríamos de comunicar..."  
  
No dia seguinte, enviamos cartas para todos os parentes e amigos mais íntimos, avisando que gostaríamos de comunicar algo sério e importante. E que eles teriam que vir para o jantar. Sabíamos que todos deveriam Ter ficado inseguros sobre o que seria...e se fosse nossa separação? A nossa intenção foi realmente deixar todos preocupados, inclusive nossa empregada, que também foi convidada para esse jantar! Demos folga para Maria, e estávamos sérios, um sem falar com o outro para causar uma impressão estranha, e preparamos tudo sozinhos.  
  
Havíamos marcado para às sete horas, e seis e quinze estávamos prontos, aliás...quase prontos!  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Sim?" ele estava somente com a calça, o cinto, e as meias, ainda estava se "empetecando"!  
  
"Eu tô um pouco ansiosa, sei lá, nervosa, e para de se arrumar tanto! Está parecendo uma mulher!"  
  
"Eu tenho a mulher mais linda do mundo ao meu lado, tenho que pelo menos estar elegante, não?"  
  
"Seu bobo!" nisso já estávamos abraçados e nos beijando, mas conseguimos nos controlar para que o jantar corresse bem.  
* * * * *  
  
Estávamos sentados um em cada ponta do sofá, esperando o pessoal chegar, e como não tinha nada para fazer, começamos um jogo.  
  
"Draco, vamos jogar!"  
  
"Hã?!"  
  
"É um jogo de confissões...confesse suas piores manias! E eu confesso as minhas!"  
  
"Ok... bom, eu não sei preparar café sozinho...só com ajuda da cafeteira. Sua vez!"  
  
"Não entendo nada de futebol, e tenho alergia a isso!"  
  
"Nunca uso relógio."  
  
"Jogo as coisas na parede quando tô nervosa."  
  
"Odeio escrever!"  
  
"Tomo três banhos ao Domingo."  
  
"Nunca durmo antes das dez."  
  
"Choro pelo menos uma vez ao mês, principalmente no inverno!"  
  
"Acordo uma vez por mês em uma Quarta feira de madrugada para poder assaltar a geladeira."  
  
"Te amar é inevitável!" eu não acreditava que tinha dito isso, nem Draco, mas tudo que ele fez foi se aproximar de mim, e quando ia me beijar, a campainha tocou.  
  
"É melhor você atender, Gina!"  
  
Com apenas um aceno de cabeça, eu o fiz. Abri a porta com cara de poucos amigos, e lá estavam: mamãe, papai, meus outros irmãos, suas noivas e filhos, Harry, Mione, o bebê, Narcisa e Sírius. Maria chegou alguns minutos depois com seu sobrinho de sete anos. Ela cuidava dele desde que o pai o abandonou e a mãe, sua irmã, morreu. Sentamos todos à mesa, que foi prolongada através de um feitiço, e começamos a comer, até que Gui, já impaciente, finalmente perguntou.  
  
"Por favor, algum de vocês dois poderia me dizer o que é tão importante assim?"  
  
Eu e Draco nos entreolhamos, levantamos segurando o riso, e ele começou a falar.  
  
"Nós gostaríamos de comunicar a todos vocês aqui presentes, algo muito importante!"  
  
"Que irá mudar nossas vidas para sempre!" continuei eu  
  
"Alguns podem achar isso bom, outros não..."  
  
"Mas agora, vamos direto ao assunto! Todos sentem, por favor. Lembram-se quando, no dia do nosso casamento, dissemos que iríamos nos separar logo, e que não nos amaríamos nunca? Pois então..."  
  
"Isso aconteceu!" disse Draco e todos ficaram chocados  
  
"Mas ao contrário..." completei "Eu estou...grávida de dois meses." Neste instante abrimos um largo sorriso, e Draco me abraçou. Mamãe e Narcisa quase desmaiaram, as crianças aplaudiram, e o resto nos parabenizavam.  
  
Em meio a conversas, risos e novidades, o almoço durou até onze horas. Hermione estava passando muito mal, então eu pedi para que ela deitasse em minha cama. A bebê de cinco meses estava no colo de Harry.  
  
Quando entrei lá para ver se ela já estava melhor, percebi que algo de estranho estava acontecendo!  
  
"Mione, você não parece estar muito bem!"  
  
"E não estou mesmo..."  
  
"O que você tem?"  
  
"Bom, Gina...eu e o Harry tínhamos planejado Ter outro bebê daqui...um ano...mas não foi isso o que aconteceu!"  
  
"Mione...você também vai Ter um bebê?"  
  
"Acho que sim Gina. Provavelmente estou de uma semana. Vê se pode isso? Era para descer para mim nessa semana, na Segunda, e hoje já é sábado!" Hermione estava chorando, e parecia desesperada. Eu a abracei, e tentei consolá-la, o que por um lado, até que foi bom!  
  
"Mione, imagine que de mais! Nossos filhos crescendo juntos, indo para Hogwarts na mesma época, se formando na mesma época... Ihhhh amiga, acho que estamos ficando velhas!" nós duas rimos  
  
"É disso que tenho medo...envelhecer! Ontem éramos nós no trem para Hogwarts e daqui algum tempo...serão nossos filhos!"  
  
"Mas é isso que acontece! Primeiro é uma geração, depois a outra, e assim vai... Por isso que devemos aproveitar cada momento de nossa vida. E você tem que aproveitar este principalmente."  
  
Ela sorriu, enxugou as lágrimas, e começou a falar novamente, "E é isso que vou fazer! Levantar a cabeça, e encarar isso como alguém adulta. E aproveitar minha segunda gravidez ao lado da minha melhor amiga que também estará grávida! Gina...?"  
  
"Fale."  
  
"Prometa que será a madrinha desse meu bebê?"  
  
Eu apenas sorri, a abracei e começamos a chorar emocionadas. Era impressionante como uma amizade pode durar tanto tempo, Ter passado através de todos os obstáculos, e continuado forte até o último momento! Eu gostava muito de Hermione, se passávamos mais de quinze dia sem nos vermos, cada objeto, cada gesto, cada fala a lembrava, e eu ficava triste por não Ter minha melhor amiga por perto. Ela sempre me deu muita força, e em um momento como esse eu não poderia deixá-la na mão! Nesse dia fizemos algo que não fazíamos há muito...ela dormiu em casa, e ficamos conversando sobre nossos maridos e bebês, como duas adolescentes falando sobre seus novos namorados e como eles beijam bem! Rimos bastante, mas também choramos um pouco, e de tanto "fofocar", fomos dormir às quatro da manhã. Acordamos, tomamos café no quarto, e conversamos mais um pouco... Saímos à tarde para comprarmos algumas pecinhas do enxoval, e para ficarmos tentando imaginar o quarto dos bebês! Foi um dia ótimo! Foi como voltar no tempo, na nossa época de Hogwarts, em que víamos os vestidos de gala, e esperávamos ansiosas o baile de inverno tentando imaginar como seria tudo, e com quem iríamos... Depois das compras e de alguns sorvetes, cada uma voltou para sua casa, feliz da vida. Ela iria contar ao Harry sobre o bebê assim que chegasse em sua casa.  
  
Quando eu cheguei na minha casa, fui tratada como princesa! Draco estava sendo super gentil e cuidadoso, e o mais amoroso possível comigo e com o bebê. 


	10. Bom dia, anjo!

N/A: Eu ire/ili a fic, e...bom, me desculpem, ela está mesmo péssima! Mas eu prometo que vou tentar melhorar. Esse capítulo é narrado por Draco, ok? E tbm é acompanhadopela música 'Bom dia, Anjo' do Jair Oliveira. Eu recomendo, pq é mto linda!! Obrigada por todas as reviews que me mandaram; foi isso que me fez querer continuar a fic! Ah, e para eu continuar escrevendo, please, deixem reviews! B-jinhus, Anna  
  
iCapítulo dez: Bom dia, anjo!/i  
  
Ao chegar em casa e deixar a bolsa em uma das cadeiras, Gina dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde eu preparava o jantar.  
  
"Draco, com certeza rosa não fica bem em você!" zombou ela da minha cara ao me ver com seu avental cor de rosa, um pano de prato pendurado no ombro, e em frente ao fogão cozinhando.  
  
"Engraçadinha."  
  
Gina caminhou até o fogão, aproximou-se da panela, sentiu o cheiro, e me deu um rápido selinho.  
  
"Parece estar boa a comida. Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem?"  
  
"Sabe, minha mãe queria uma menina, e quando eu nasci ela me criou como uma. Me pôs vestido, avental, me ensinou a cozinhar, passar, costurar, e eu sou gay." Diante da cara de espanto dela, eu sorri confirmando que aquilo tudo fazia parte do humor de pai ansioso de primeira viajem. "Livro de receitas, segunda gaveta, embaixo da prateleira onde fica o microondas, contando de baixo para cima."  
  
"Uau! Que bom que, finalmente, você conseguiu falar 'microondas'!"  
  
"E então, como foi seu dia?"  
  
"Ótimo. Um pouco cheio e turbulento, mas foi bom. Ah, eu comprei umas roupinhas, você precisa ver. Estão no sofá, junto com minha bolsa. Ai meu Deus...Eu estou precisando de um banho, e é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer!"  
  
"Está bem."  
  
Segundos depois que Gina saiu da cozinha, ela voltou e parou na porta com os sapatos na mão.  
  
"Você se importa se eu usar pijama e pantufas? É que eu andei o dia inteiro com esses sapatos, e grávidas não podem andar muito de salto alto, então..."  
  
"Srta. Weasley," eu andei até ela como se fosse um advogado pronto para fazer perguntas importantes para o réu no tribunal. "você pode usar sapatos baixos, que eu sei que você tem." eu a abracei "Mas terá que usar algo - fora o pijama - pois depois nós iremos sair, e nem adianta reclamar!"  
  
"Mas..." Antes de Gina dizer qualquer coisa, eu a trouxe mais para perto e a beijei.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Gina estava de roupão, indo para o banheiro, enquanto seu celular tocou.  
  
"Droga! Quem vai me ligar a essa hora da noite, e bem no segundo em que eu estava indo tomar banho?" exclamou em voz alta.  
  
"Alô?"  
  
"Gi?"  
  
"Ah...oi Mione, tudo bem?"  
  
"Tudo ótimo!"  
  
"Qual o motivo de tanta empolgação?"  
  
"Lembra que eu te falei que eu estava atrasada?"  
  
"Hã?"  
  
"Meu ciclo..."  
  
"Sim, lembro. Você me disse que tava grávida, e desesperada."  
  
"Pois então...ALARME FALSO! Ai, graças a Deus. Quando eu cheguei em casa cheia de sacolinhas, o Harry me perguntou o que era aquilo, e quando eu fui responder, senti sangue escorrendo por minhas pernas, e corri pro banheiro. Lógico que ele mexeu nas sacolas e descobriu o que tinham. Mas depois eu expliquei tudo para ele, e de certa forma, ele também ficou aliviado e um pouco decepcionado."  
  
"Bom, parabéns! Mas se você não se importa, eu estou indo pro banho."  
  
"Tudo bem, amanhã eu te ligo, ok?"  
  
"Combinado! Beijo."  
  
"Beijinho."  
  
Gina sorriu e balançou a cabeça, como falando "Essa Hermione...".  
  
********  
  
Depois de um ótimo jantar, saímos para passear. O frio era cortante, e tanto eu quanto Gina usávamos, além de um casaco grosso, um sobretudo bem quente. Ela usava um vestido preto grudado ao corpo, o que deixava à mostra a pequena barriga, casaco preto, e um sobretudo caramelo. Eu usava uma camisa cinza, calça preta, casaco preto, e sobretudo preto. E ambos tinham um sorriso alegre no rosto.  
  
Tínhamos acabado de sair do teatro, e caminhávamos sem rumo pela ruas, apenas olhando as vitrines das lojas fechadas com suas luzes e enfeites de natal. As pessoas que caminhavam pelas ruas de Londres tinham estilos, vidas, sentimentos, humores diferentes. Era engraçado como cada um era diferente do outro, ninguém eram iguais, nem mesmo os gêmeos idênticos comendo o mesmo sanduíche que passaram na nossa frente. Eu e Gina ficávamos nos divertindo, sentandos em um banco da praça, analisando cada rosto que passava, cada pedaço de conversa que escutávamos, cada roupa esquisita que era usada, enfim. Mesmo sendo noite, muitas pessoas e carros circulavam pela cidade. Mas uma hora isso começou a enjoar, e de repente Gina se levantou, e me puxou pela mão, correndo. Três ou quatro ruas depois, paramos enfrente a um cinema velho, onde provavelmente, só existiam filmes em branco e pretos, e alguns até mudos.  
  
"Gina, mas que diabos você..." eu tentei perguntar, mas fui interrompido pelo diálogo de uma senhora muito simpática na bilheteria, e de uma Gina muito alegre sobre as maravilhas do cinema antigo, que aquele era o último da cidade, compra de ingressos, e a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de ser arrastado para dentro de uma das salas foi um 'Tchau, divirtam-se, e parabéns pelo bebê!' da senhora da bilheteria.  
  
O filme era realmente muito engraçado, e o cinema mudo muito bom. Eu só havia ido ao cinema uma vez na vida, quando era muito pequeno, e o filme era colorido, e muito chato. Esse não, tinha alguma magia que nos fazia rir, e sempre pedir por mais. Eu adorei, e Gina mais ainda. Por já ser tarde, haviam apenas nós, um casal de adolescentes que só se amassavam no cinema, dois casais de idosos, e por sinal muito simpáticos e cheios de vida, um cara gordo, que depois de se empanturrar de pipoca dormiu, uma mulher de seus trinta anos que parecia estar muito triste, e um homem mais ou menos dessa idade também que tinha cara de poeta. Em meio à pipocas e gargalhadas, principalmente nossas, o filme acabou, e enquanto saíamos, Gina comentou.  
  
"Eles não formam um belo casal?"  
  
"Quem? O cara gordo e a velha da bilheteria?"  
  
"Seu bobo! Não, eu to falando daquela mulher e do cara com cara de poeta."  
  
"É, eles formam. Mas e daí?"  
  
"Espera um pouco. Escuta só, isso!"  
  
"...De todas as mulheres, a mais triste que já conheci foi você. A mais bela, e cativante, foi você. Em meio a tantas pessoas, agradeço por ter te conhecido. Por ter encontrado o verdadeiro amor. Por ter olhado em seus olhos, e visto arder a paixão em morada de melancolia. Agradeço pelo vento frio que te trouxe até este lugar quase esquecido. Agradeço por Deus te criar. Agradeço pelo mundo existir. E agradeço por me apaixonar." Joshua, o homem com cara de poeta - e que de fato, era poeta - havia feito aquela poesia na hora , e falava com a moça triste do cinema.  
  
"Desculpe, mas eu não pude me segurar ao ver a mais bela dama chorar. Gostaria de tomar um café comigo? Talvez eu consiga fazer toda essa sua tristeza passar." Perguntou Joshua para a moça, que se chamava Julianne. Esta apenas sorriu, enxugou as lágrimas, e aceitou o braço que era oferecido pelo poeta. "Meus caros amigos, gostariam de presenciar o início de uma grande paixão, ou apenas o começo de uma grande amizade?"dirigiu-se o poeta a nós. Gina ficou sem fala e um pouco envergonhada, então eu respondi que aceitávamos.  
  
Havia uma cafeteria ali perto, e fomos os quatro para lá. Depois de feitas as devidas apresentações, graças a espontaneidade de Joshua, já estávamos os quatro rindo e conversando. Quando o relógio apitou meia noite e meia, decidimos que deveríamos ir.  
  
"Bom..." disse eu olhando o relógio "Creio que teremos que ir embora, meu amor. A noite realmente foi ótima, mas Gina está grávida e temos que ir." Na menção da palavra "grávida", Julianne começou a chorar.  
  
"O que houve?" perguntou Gina preocupada.  
  
"Na...nada. Podem ir. Tivemos uma ótima noite, obrigada mesmo! Eu adorei vocês!"  
  
"Julianne, aqui está o meu celular."ela lhe entregou um papel. "Nós realmente precisamos ir. Mas amanha você vai me ligar, e nos encontraremos novamente para conversar, está bem?"  
  
Julianne concordou, nos despedimos, e voltamos para casa com um sorriso no rosto. Aquela parecia ser a melhor noite de toda minha vida. Eu nunca havia me divertido tanto quanto naquela noite. Em questão de horas, eu fiz mais coisas do que fazia em um mês. Enquanto atravessávamos uma praça para podermos chegar em casa, neve começou a cair. Uma neve fina e fria, mas macia, e romântica. Paramos, e com a neve caindo ao redor de nós, nos beijamos. Eu queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Essa foi a última coisa que me lembro antes de aparatar dentro de nosso apartamento, Gina caminhar até o rádio, começar a tocar uma música calma e gostosa, e nós dançarmos por um bom tempo.  
  
"Draco, eu to cansada." disse ela  
  
"Tudo bem, meu amor!" eu apaguei as luzes, ascendi a lareira, e deitamos no sofá. Minutos depois, enquanto eu ainda acariciava seus longos cabelos ruivos, ela dormiu, e vendo que não seria muito confortável dormir no sofá e ainda abraçado a alguém, eu a levei para o quarto, e a deitei na cama. Nesse momento Gina acordou, levantou-se levemente, pegou sua camisola em cima da poltrona do meu quarto, e foi para o banheiro se trocar. Eu fui para meu closet e também fui por o pijama, mas quando ia começar a vesti- lo, senti duas mãos em minha cintura, como alguém me abraçando por trás, e era Gina, que me disse no ouvido: "Você não precisará desse pijama essa noite!".  
  
iEm lençóis brancos você dorme E eu em meu canto te admiro Em teu descanso você brilha Os teus encantos, meu suspiros Não acorde ainda, seja meu anjo Guarde minha vida embaixo de teus lençóis brancos/i  
  
Eu estava sentado em minha poltrona, vestia a calça do pijama, e observava ela, ainda nua, deitada na cama, toda enrolada nos lençóis brancos. Parte de suas coxas aparecia, seus ombros também, assim como seu rosto e cabelo. Eu apenas a admirava, com medo de tocá-la, ela acordar, e me ver naquele estado de pura admiração, paixão e perdição. Mesmo dormindo ela me arrancava suspiros apaixonados. Eu estava absorto naquela doce perdição. Não queria que ela acordasse ainda. Queria continuar admirando aquela imagem divida, sem que ela mudasse um fio de cabelo do lugar. Queria continuar admirando meu anjo guardando minha vida embaixo de seus lençóis. Embaixo daqueles lençóis estavam a mulher da minha vida, e meu filho.  
  
iSonhe melodias e acorde cantando Deixe que o dia siga teus planos Os teus planos.../i  
  
Eu desejava que, tanto Gina quanto o bebê, estivessem tendo ótimos sonhos. Sonhos com esse lindo dia em passaram juntos se divertindo. Agora ele sabia o que deveria sempre fazer: deixar o dia seguir seus planos. Pôr nas mãos do destino, que ele vai saber o que fazer!  
  
iQuando acordar "bom dia!" A madrugada vem te olhar tranqüila E vai avisar o dia Que pode te acordar "Bom dia, anjo!"/i  
  
Quando ela acordasse eu daria um "Bom dia" bem carinhoso, e demonstrando todo o amor que eu sentia. Mas por enquanto, a madrugada observava tranqüila o anjo mais lindo de todos descansar, e quando já estivesse na hora do anjo levantar, ela avisaria o dia que já podia acordá-lo. E a minha parte seria a mais fácil e a melhor...apenas um "bom dia!"  
  
i"Bom Dia, Anjo!"/i  
  
Enquanto eu pensava, o tempo passava, e de repente, chegou a hora do sol raiar, e exatamente como eu pensei, assim que a madrugada o avisou, o dia foi acordar o meu anjo. Ao primeiro raio de sol que entrou pela janela, ela se moveu, e preguiçosamente, abriu os olhos. Eu já estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama, e quando ela me viu, sorriu. A minha parte era fácil, mas aquele simples sorriso me desarmou totalmente, e segundos depois, após sair do transe, eu respondi com um afetuoso "Bom dia, anjo!". 


	11. Perigo!

Capítulo onze: perigo  
  
A noite passada havia sido maravilhosa. Eles haviam ido ao cinema, jantado, enfim... O dia que se seguiu também havia sido maravilhoso, mesmo Gina e Draco estando separados, por causa do trabalho, mas até ir dormir o dia foi tranqüilo. Até dormir...  
  
****  
  
Água; muita água. Por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia voltar para a superfície, pois mãos seguravam sua cabeça. Ela então percebeu que eram mãos femininas. Cada vez menos o oxigênio chegava a seu cérebro. Em um reflexo do corpo, abriu a boca, mas nenhum ar entrou. O que ela sentiu foi algo com gosto de sangue. Olhou para os lados desesperada, e viu sangue. Começou a se sentir cada vez mais fraca, até que não agüentou e desmaiou de vez.  
  
****  
  
Gina acordou desesperada e ofegante. Olhou para o lado, e viu Draco dormindo tranqüilamente. Sorriu, e fechou os olhos, em uma tentativa de dormir novamente. Segundos depois abriu seus olhos de supetão, e sentiu uma pontada na barriga, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu algo escorrendo por suas coxas.  
  
"Draco..." chamou ela baixinho, e ele não acordou.  
  
"Draco..." falou um pouco mais alto, e dessa vez teve um pequeno resultado, um "Hum?" .  
  
"Draco, acorda!" ela gritou ao sentir um fluxo maior do que escorria por suas pernas.  
  
"Que foi, Gina?" Draco perguntou levantando-se e ascendendo o abajur.  
  
"Eu não estou bem..."  
  
"Tudo bem, deve ser só um enjôo!"  
  
"Não, não é!" ela rapidamente afastou as cobertas para o lado, e ambos viram uma enorme poça de sangue, ao mesmo tempo em que Gina sentiu outra pontada, e gritou.  
  
"Fique deitada, eu já volto!" Draco vestiu-se rapidamente, a pegou no colo, e logo os dois aparataram para o St. Mungos.  
  
Logo que chegaram, uma enfermeira os atendeu, e minutos depois já estavam os dois aflitos ao lado do médico.  
  
"Bom, senhora Malfoy, o que mesmo a senhora sentiu?"  
  
"Eu tive um sonho estranho, acordei, senti uma pontada, o sangue começou a escorrer, depois eu senti outra pontada, e viemos pra cá."  
  
"A senhora não sentiu mais nenhuma dor até agora?"  
  
"Bom, quando chegamos aqui, eu estava com uma espécie de cólica, mas muito fraca."  
  
"Entendo... bem, a enfermeira irá lhe dar uma poção sedativa enquanto eu lhe farei alguns exames. O senhor Malfoy pode ir para casa descansar."  
  
"Não, eu prefiro ficar aqui."  
  
Já de manhã, estavam Harry, e Mione, Rony, Mary, Fred, o senhor Weasley, a senhora. Weasley, Draco, e Narcisa, na sala de espera. Todos estavam aflitos, e preocupados. Draco olhava para o teto, sem a menor vontade de falar com ninguém ali, até que uma enfermeira o chamou.  
  
"Senhor Malfoy?"  
  
"Sim?!" ele prontamente levantou.  
  
"Poderia vir aqui um instante?"  
  
"Claro." Ele levantou, e sentiu todos os pares de olhos fixos nele.  
  
Já dentro do quarto hospitalar, ele encontrou Gina com os olhos. Quando ele entrou, ela levantou a cabeça.  
  
"Draco...eu....eu perdi o bebê!" ela disse e logo em seguida caiu em um choro desesperado.  
  
Draco queria chorar, gritar, fingir que isso era uma mentira, etc. Ele levou um choque muito grande. Amava aquele filho, mesmo ele ainda sendo extremamente pequeno, e não queria tê-lo perdido. Ele queria acompanhar Gina no choro, mas não podia.  
  
"Gina, tá tudo bem. Isso é normal, acontece com muitas mulheres. Minha própria mãe já perdeu um bebê!" Draco a abraçou e embalou sem seus braços. Por mais que estivesse arrasado, não podia demonstrar, agora, tinha que dar forças à Gina.  
  
"Draco, os médicos disseram que não houve outra explicação para isso, a não ser um feitiço que me lançaram. Meu organismo estava preparado, minha alimentação correta, eu tava dormindo bem, comendo bem, não carregava peso, andava todo dia de manhã o suficiente para fazer bem ao bebê...tava tudo certo! A única explicação para isso foi um feitiço feito para a pessoa perder o bebê, e os únicos que conseguem praticá-lo são mulheres que perderam um bebê há 24 horas. Mas quem pode ter sido?! Quem fez essa maldade comigo?" ela agora gritava  
  
"Gi, não deve ter sido isso. Talvez o bebê não estivesse bem, ou..."  
  
"Draco, eu já sei quem foi! Você se lembra da mulher da noite retrasada? Aquela de cabelos e olhos pretos?"  
  
"Julianne?"  
  
"Isso!"  
  
Draco não se conformou. Não podia ter sido ela. Por que alguém faria isso? Por que alguém seria tão insensível? Como alguém teria coragem de fazer mal a uma pobre vida, que nem sequer tinha nascido ainda?!  
  
"Não Gina, não poderia ser ela! Por que ela faria isso?"  
  
"Bom, naquela noite, quando você falou que eu estava grávida, seu rosto tomou uma expressão de raiva e tristeza. Ela provavelmente ficou com inveja, porque nós estávamos muito felizes, e quis dar o troco. Ela devia ter perdido o bebê não fazia muito tempo, e quando eu lhe dei o papel com um celular, vi que ela sibilava alguma coisa."  
  
"Devia ser o feitiço..."  
  
"Exatamente! E como havia de ser, 24 horas depois, surgiu o efeito: eu perdi o bebê!"  
  
"Merlin! Eu não acredito que existam pessoas tão egoístas e insensíveis nesse mundo! Por causa daquela desgraçada nosso bebê morreu!" Draco gritava. Havia perdido o controle dessa vez, e demonstrado tudo que estava sentindo.  
  
"Eu sei...é horrível! Mas ela terá o troco. Caso ela não saiba, as conseqüências de você jogar esse feitiço em uma bruxa são: acabará sozinha para o resto de sua vida, e não poderá ter mais nenhum filho."  
  
"Quer dizer então que se fosse em alguma trouxa isso não aconteceria?"  
  
"Não."  
  
"Então é isso! Quando você lhe entregou o número do seu celular, ela pensou que você era trouxa, e lhe lançou o feitiço achando que iria se safar."  
  
"Eu não tinha pensado nisso...mas você provavelmente está certo!"  
  
"Bom, tudo o que temos que fazer agora é voltarmos pra casa, você ficar em repouso por uma semana, e tentarmos voltar ao normal."  
  
"E você acha que é fácil, Draco?"  
  
"Eu sei que não é Gina, mas é tudo que temos que fazer! Você pensa que eu não fiquei triste? Eu fiquei arrasado, mas nós precisamos tocar a vida! Ou você acha que devemos ficar de luto, de cara fechada, sem comer, sair, e nem sequer olharmos um para cara do outro? É ruim ter perdido um filho? Claro que é, mas nós não temos como trazer nosso bebê de volta!"  
  
Gina começou a chorar novamente.  
  
"Os médicos disseram que era uma menina. Assim como eu havia previsto." Draco a abraçou novamente. "Eu estou muito triste!"  
  
"Eu também, meu amor, eu também!"  
  
"Draco..."eles se afastaram um pouco, e se olhavam nos olhos. "Nós podemos tentar novamente?"  
  
Pela primeira vez em horas, ele sorriu.  
  
"Quantas vezes você quiser!"  
  
******  
  
Draco caminhava até a sala de espera, e quando lá chegou, todos levantaram hesitantes com a resposta que ele daria.  
  
"Gina perdeu o bebê. Alguém jogou um feitiço nela para perder o bebê, e aconteceu. Mas ela está dormindo e fora de perigo. Podem voltar para suas casas e descansar, ou trabalhar."  
  
Obviamente que todos ficaram mais um tempinho para saberem todos os detalhes da história, e depois foram para suas casas. Draco voltou para casa, tentou descansar, mas não adiantou. Pouco depois do meio dia, ele voltou ao hospital, e junto com Gina, voltaram para casa.  
  
Como ambos estavam muito abalados, eles preferiram não falar no assunto, e tentar não pensar.  
  
Gina disse que preferia dormir em seu quarto naquela noite, e tufo que Draco pode fazer foi concordar. Quando era de madrugada, ele escutou um choro, e seguiu o barulho. Vinha do quarto de Gina, e pela porta entreaberta, Draco a flagrou sentada no chão de seu quarto dobrando todas as roupinhas que tinha comprado para o bebê, chorando, e se perguntando "por quê?". Ele mesmo ficou tocado com aquilo e morrendo de vontade de chorar, mas se segurou. A sensação que tinha toda vez que olhava nos olhos tristes e vazios de Gina, era de que seu coração estava sendo esmagado, e que as lágrimas não paravam de se multiplicar, e escorrer por sua face.  
  
Mas até que a semana correu tranqüilamente, na medida do possível, claro! Gina repousou, e Draco e a empregada, cuidaram de Gina com o maior carinho e atenciosidade possíveis.  
  
N/A: então, o que acharam? Por favor, me incentivem! Ou seja...reviews. Bjs, anna 


	12. Tentar de Novo

Capítulo doze: Tentar de novo.  
  
Draco checava a correspondência, quando Gina entrou na cozinha ainda de pijama, e com o cabelo totalmente desarrumado.  
  
"Bom dia, Gina!"  
  
"Bom dia."  
  
"Chegou um convite da sua mãe para passarmos o natal lá. Nós vamos?"  
  
"Pra quê? Pra ver minhas cunhadas barrigudas, ou com bebês no colo, felizes e junto com seus maridos distribuindo sorrisos e curtindo a gravidez? E ainda mais, junto com a minha mãe me falando: Gina, não fica assim, se anime, vai ficar tudo bem, e blá, blá, bla. Não muito obrigada, Draco! Eu prefiro passar o natal aqui, sozinha, do que lá."  
  
"Por quê sozinha?"  
  
"Porque é óbvio que você vai estar trabalhando!"  
  
"E se eu tirar uma folga?"  
  
"Bom pra você. Mas eu vou ficar comendo chocolate e tomando vinho de terceira."  
  
"Eu sei que ainda deve estar doendo, mas não é porque você perdeu o bebê, que eu, sua família, e seus amigos temos que ser tratados desse jeito. Nós sempre tentamos te agradar, e você já vem com três pedras na mão!"  
  
Gina se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentada, olhou para Draco com raiva, jogou sua xícara de café no chão, foi para o quarto e bateu forte a porta deste, para que ele pudesse ouvir, e perceber o quão irada ela estava. Draco balançou a cabeça, respirou fundo, tomou o resto do café que tinha em sua xícara, e aparatou para o trabalho.  
  
*********  
  
Era noite de natal, não havia mais ninguém no escritório a não ser a secretária, Draco,e o porteiro do prédio da firma. Draco olhou para os relatórios, para o ambiente frio do escritório, e decidiu terminar o trabalho em casa. Ele era o chefe, o dono da empresa, poderia sair mais cedo quando quisesse. Saiu de sua sala, e olhou para sua secretária, que escrevia algumas coisas, e organizava outras nas gavetas.  
  
"Senhora Harvard?"  
  
"Sim, senhor Malfoy?" ela levantou a cabeça em direção ao homem.  
  
"Sabe, é véspera de Natal, vá pra casa, descanse, e só volte depois do ano novo."  
  
"Mas..."  
  
"Dia dois a senhora volta, não se preocupe!" Draco sorriu, e sua secretária o acompanhou.  
  
"Feliz Natal, senhor Malfoy!"  
  
"Feliz Natal!"  
  
A senhora Hrvard desaparatou, assim como ele.  
  
"Gina?" Draco chamou, deixando sua mala na sala, tirando o sobretudo, e afrouxando a gravata.  
  
"Gina?" ele seguiu em direção ao quarto da esposa, que lá estava e comia chocolate e tomava vinho de terceira, assim como havia dito.  
  
"Feliz Natal, Gina!"  
  
"Por quê você voltou mais cedo? Deveria ter ficado lá, e feito sexo com a sua secretária!"  
  
"Gina Weasley, pelo amor de Merlin! A senhora Harvard tem 63 anos, e dois netos. De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca?"  
  
"Sai já daqui, Draco!"  
  
Draco ficou um pouco surpreso, e decidiu sair. Mas antes de fechar a porta viu os olhos de Gina cheios de lágrimas.  
  
Foi para o quarto, deitou na cama, ascendeu o abajur e começou a ler os relatórios. Passadas entendiantes uma hora e meia, ele notou alguém na porta de seu quarto. Levantou os olhos dos papéis que lia, e viu Gina, com os olhos vermelhos, inchados, e cheios de água.  
  
"O que houve, Gina?" ele perguntou, e como não obteve resposta, foi até ela.  
  
Ela começou a chorar mais forte, Draco a abraçou, e ela retribuiu.  
  
"Se acalma, meu amor. Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui."  
  
Depois de um tempo, cessado o choro, ela começou a dizer.  
  
"Draco, me desculpe! Eu fui injusta com você. Mas era porque eu tava com medo de que você não me amasse mais, de que me achasse feia. Eu estava insegura, e com raiva. Eu te amo, e..."  
  
Antes que Gina pudesse terminar, Draco a abraçou, e a beijou. Caminharam para a cama, onde ele a deitou suavemente, e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Desceu para os seios, e questão de dois minutos depois, os dois não estavam mais pensando em nada, não raciocinavam, apenas se beijavam, e procuravam urgentemente tirar cada peça de roupa que o outro usava, até ficarem completamente nus e sentindo um o corpo do outro. Na hora em que Draco ia começar a penetrá-la, Gina fechou as pernas.  
  
"Não!"  
  
"Gina, relaxa."  
  
"Não Draco." Negou novamente.  
  
"Gina, você é linda, e eu te amo. Nós vamos ter mais quantos filhos você quiser, mas para isso acontecer, você tem que me deixar tocá-la e possuí- la!"  
  
Ela olhou para os olhos de Draco, e muito relutante, fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele sorriu, e a beijou, mas percebeu que Gina continuava tensa. Começou a deslizar sua mão pelo corpo de Gina, e beijá-la suavemente, em uma tentativa de relaxá-la. Depois que ela já estava mais calma e fez que sim com a cabeça, um pouco mais confiante, Draco abriu suas pernas de leve, e a penetrou devagar.  
  
Mesmo não sendo sua primeira vez, Gina sentiu dor, pois ainda estava tensa. Mordeu os lábios enquanto Draco a penetrava, mas depois que voltou a olhá- lo nos olhos, sorriu e sentiu uma calma total tomar conta de seu corpo. Segundos depois, os dois moviam-se ritmadamente, ofegantes, e sedentos pelo corpo do outro. Vez ou outra, Gina soltava um gemido, acompanhado de um suspiro, e um "eu te amo". Continuaram assim por mais um tempo até chegarem ao êxtase total. Com as respirações descompassadas, e os corpos suados, se separaram e se beijaram. Draco puxou Gina para junto de seu peito, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, sentindo o maravilhoso cheiro de morango que os cabelos ruivos exalavam. Era impressionante como ele amava aquela mulher. Aquele ser pequeno, indefeso, e amedrontado com as coisas ruins da vida. Aquele ser de cabelos ruivos e pele bem clara, que um dia ele chegara a odiar. Mas será que realmente odiara?  
  
----Flash back-----  
  
Hogwarts, 6º ano:  
  
Gina entrou de mãos dadas com harry, e sorrindo, no salão principal. Muitos pares de olhos viraram-se para encará-los, inclusive um par de olhos cinzentos, direto da mesa da Sonserina. Draco nunca havia sentido tanta raiva de Harry Potter, quanto naquela manhã. Se olhar matasse, Draco teria acabado de assassinar o famoso Harry Potter. Ele não comeu durante todo o café da manhã, apenas olhando ameaçadoramente para a mesa da Grifinória, em direção a um moreno, e uma ruiva. Quando o café já estava quase por terminar, os olhos de Gina encontraram os seus, e ele sentiu algo esmagando seu coração. Viu que a ruiva cochichou algo para Harry, e os dois se levantaram e saíram do salão. Mas Draco não poderia deixar barato, também se levantou, ignorando os dois idiotas com quem andava, e Emília Bulstrode, e seguiu o casal Grifinório.  
  
"Hey, Potter!" disse Draco assim que alcançou os dois "Ou devo dizer...Potters?" continuou, com seu habitual sarcasmo.  
  
"Cala a boca, Malfoy!"  
  
"Potter marido, será que você não tem anda melhor pra dizer, não? É sempre a mesma coisa, há 6 anos!"  
  
"Malfoy, vai pastar, vai!"  
  
"Uau! A Potter mulher disse algo pela primeira vez na vida!"  
  
"Malfoy, pro seu governo, nós não estamos namorando, apenas tentando fazer ciú... Merlin, por quê eu estou te dando satisfações? Olha, eu e Harry, não estamos namorando, você não tem nada a ver com isso, mesmo se estivéssemos, e antes que eu me esqueça..." Gina mostrou um dedo específico para ele, virou-se e foi embora, junto com Harry. Draco ficou surpreso, e ao mesmo tempo, muito machucado, mas decidiu não se humilhar machucando-se por causa da Weasley, levantou a cabeça, e seguiu em frente com o seu jeito mandão, e exibicionista.  
  
-------Fim------  
  
Draco riu ao lembrar-se disso, e voltou a realidade com Gina o chamando.  
  
"Draco? Draco, você ouviu?"  
  
"Não desculpe, eu estava lembrando de umas coisas..."  
  
"Tudo bem. Não tinha importância mesmo."  
  
"Hey, eu quero ouvir! Por favor, me conte de novo!"  
  
"Ah, não..."  
  
"Por favor!"  
  
"Tá bom... Eu dizia que estava com medo."  
  
"Medo do quê?"  
  
"De nunca mais poder ter filhos, de você ficar zangado comigo, e me abandonar!"  
  
"Ginny, não se preocupe! Eu te amo, e pretendo passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado, com filhos, ou sem filhos. Mas não fique encanada com isso. Nós já voltamos a tentar, continuaremos tentando ter filhos, por quanto tempo for preciso..."  
  
"Mas e se não tiver dado certo dessa vez?"  
  
"Bom, se não tiver dado certo, daí nós tentaremos de novo. Eu sei que parece estranho, mas eu estou com um pressentimento de que funcionou..."  
  
Gina sorriu, beijou Draco, aninhou-se em seus braços, e dormiu com um leve sorriso no rosto. Draco ainda ficou acordado mais um tempo, curioso para saber se tinha dado certo a tentativa deles.  
  
N/A: Oi pessoal!!! Obrigada pelas reviews, adorei!!!! Me deixava muito feliz ver um alerta de review, e depois abrir o e-mail e ver aqueles ótimos elogios... Muito obrigada mesmo! Desculpem eu ter demorado demais a postar um novo capítulo, mas o problema foi eu estar muito ocupada, entendem? Bom, o único jeito de eu escrever o próximo capítulo, é se você me mandarem reviews, devido às provas, e ao branco que eu estou.  
  
Capítulo dedicado à Aline Malfoy (gente leiam triângulo amoroso, é dela, é muito show!!!), e à Má :D ;D :D. E logicamente, à todos que acompanham essa podrera de fic, hehe.... Acho que é só. B-jinhus, Anna ( 


	13. Ameaças

Capítulo treze: Ameaças  
  
Gina acordou, e viu que Draco ainda dormia. Deu um selinho nele, e se levantou. Tomou banho, e se trocou. Olhou-se no espelho, e passou a mão na barriga. Era tão triste não ver mais aquela barriguinha no espelho, ou apenas senti-la. Era triste saber que perdera seu bebê, por causa da inveja dos outros. Se ela estava feliz, que Julianne deixasse ela ser feliz, e tentasse outro filho com seu marido, mas não tirasse a vida de um inocente.  
  
Tentou esquecer isso, ao sentir as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, e foi para a cozinha preparar o café.  
  
"Olá Maria!"  
  
"Olá senhorita Gina. Ai, desculpe, mas eu ainda não me acostumei com o Senhora Malfoy!"  
  
Gina sorriu.  
  
"Está tudo bem. Pode me chamar só de Gina, mesmo! Mas eu não vim aqui discutir nomes... Me faz um favor?"  
  
"Claro!"  
  
"Prepara uma bandeja de café da manhã com tudo que tem direito, que eu vou levar no quarto para eu e Draco comermos."  
  
"Sim, senhori...senhora!"  
  
Quinze minutos depois, Gina foi em direção ao quarto levando a bandeja de café.  
  
"Bom dia, Draco!"  
  
Abriu a porta, mas Draco não estava lá. Ouviu barulho de chuveiro e supôs que ele estava no banho. Pôs a bandeja na pequena mesa que ficava na varanda, e lá se sentou em uma cadeira, esperando pelo marido, e observando os flocos de neve no chão, e observando a manhã cinzenta. Draco saiu do banho, se trocou, e quando já estava indo para a cozinha, notou que Gina estava sentada lá fora.  
  
"Gina?"  
  
"Bom dia, meu amor!"  
  
"Gina, são sete da manhã, e você deve estar morrendo de frio aí fora!"  
  
"Draco, não se preocupe, eu não estou com frio. Estou bem agasalhada! Mas estou com fome, e só vou comer se você também tomar café da manhã comigo!"  
  
"Mas Gi, eu tenho que trabalhar, e..."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, você é o chefe, é o dono, e pode chegar a hora que quiser! Além do mais, hoje é natal, e ninguém deveria estar trabalhando!"  
  
"Mas a Maria está!"  
  
"Bom, porque hoje ela é nossa convidada, na verdade. E também não deve ter ninguém lá no escritório, não?"  
  
"Bem...é, não tem ninguém! Eu dispensei todos."  
  
"Viu?! Então, hoje você não vai. Nem amanhã!"  
  
"Mas..."  
  
"Nada de mas, se não eu vou ficar brigada com você, e sem olhar pra sua cara!"  
  
"Está bem... o que temos de café da manhã?"  
  
Gina sorriu, Draco se sentou, e eles começaram a comer.  
  
Mal tinham mordido as tortinhas de abóbora, o celular de Gina toca, e ela corre para atender.  
  
"Alô?"  
  
Nada.  
  
"Alô?" insiste Gina.  
  
Nada.  
  
"Alô?"  
  
Desligam o telefone.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Que foi, Gina? Você está pálida."  
  
"Eu estou com medo!"  
  
"Mas por quê?"  
  
"Eu não sei direito. Alguém acabou de me ligar, e não disse nada."  
  
"Bom, mas você não tem identificador de chamada?"  
  
"Não. Não havia necessidade. Os únicos que sabem meu celular são a Mione, o Harry, o Rony, papai, Mark, e você."  
  
"Então não deve ser nada. Deve ter sido seu pai, que te ligou perguntando porque você não foi na festa. Ele ainda não aprendeu a mexer direito no telefone, e deve ter se atrapalhado."  
  
"É, deve ter sido..." concordou ela, um pouco insegura.  
  
Draco achou melhor não comentar, mas tinha medo de que fosse Julianne.  
  
**********  
  
Estavam tendo um ótimo almoço, Draco, Gina, e Maria. Conversavam e riam, e logicamente, comiam. Tinha de tudo na mesa. Gina decidira que, por não ter comemorado o Natal conforme a tradição no dia anterior, comemoraria nesse dia. Mais uma vez o celular de Gina tocou. Ela e Draco trocaram olhares preocupados, e depois de engolir em seco, ela atendeu, meio temerosa.  
  
"A-alô?"  
  
Nada.  
  
"Pelo amor de Deus, quem está falando?!"  
  
Uma música de ninar começou a tocar, juntamente com um som de risada de bebê, e um choro de mulher. Gina começou a chorar, e passou o celular para Draco.  
  
"Olha, eu não sei quem está falando, mas quando eu..." ele disse assim que pegou o celular, mas não pode terminar, pois desligaram.  
  
"Gina, o que aconteceu? O que disseram?"  
  
Em meio a soluços, ela conseguiu falar.  
  
"Eu atendi o celular, daí começou a tocar uma música de bebê, junto com uma risada de bebê, e um choro de mulher."  
  
Draco respirou fundo antes de falar.  
  
"Gina, você sabe quem é, não?"  
  
Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.  
  
"Muito bem. Eu quero que você seja forte, respire fundo, se acalme, e me diga quem é."  
  
"Mas você também sabe!"  
  
"Mas eu preciso que você me diga. Preciso saber que você é forte e consegue dizer o nome dessa pessoa."  
  
Ela respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, e disse.  
  
"Ju-Ju-Julianne."  
  
"Deus...que desgraçada!" disse dando um forte tapa na mesa. "Tudo bem. Gina, vamos para o quarto. Maria, por favor, você pode preparar um chá para ela?" Maria concordou, e ele sorriu em agradecimento. Pegou Gina no colo, e a levou para o quarto, enquanto ela chorava. Ajudou a mulher a por o pijama, deitar na cama, e tomar o chá, que Maria trouxe. Trocou-se também, e se deitou ao lado de Gina, abraçando-a, e lhe afagando os cabelos. Gina dormiu meia hora depois, mas Draco ainda demorou a pegar no sono.  
  
Quando eram quatro da manhã, Gina e Draco acordaram com o barulho do celular tocando. Um olhou para a cara do outro, e Draco pegou o celular.  
  
"Alô?"  
  
A música começou a tocar novamente, e ele rapidamente fechou o celular (n/a: p/ quem ainda não entendeu, o celular dela é tipo aquele sansung colors, que é prata, e de abre e fecha, e que quando você fecha, ele "desliga"). Mas Julianne era insistente, e o telefone tocou mais uma vez.  
  
"Gina, não atenda!" ordenou Draco.  
  
Mas ela não obedeceu, e atendeu. Uma voz maléfica, e longe de ser a de Julianne, na noite em que se conheceram, a ameaçou.  
  
"Você acabou com a minha vida! Eu acabarei sozinha pro resto da vida, por sua causa. Eu vou te matar, tenha certeza disso..." antes que a ruiva pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Julianne desligou o telefone. Gina contou a Draco a ameaça, e eles se abraçaram, e choraram.  
  
"Não se preocupe, Gina. Eu nunca vou deixar que nada te aconteça." Durante a madrugada Julianne ligou mais cinco vezes. Quatro vezes tocava a música de ninar, e uma ameaça. O que ela não sabia, é que eles estavam gravando isso, e que no dia seguinte iriam até o ministério denunciá-la.  
  
Draco acordou no outro dia extremamente cansado, e percebeu que Gina não estava mais dormindo. Ouviu um choro vindo do banheiro, abriu a porta devagar, e encontrou Gina sentada no chão, encolhida, e chorando. Percorreu os olhos pelo banheiro, percorreu os olhos por este, e encontrou o celular caído no chão,e totalmente destroçado: Julianne ligara novamente.  
  
N/A: Oieee!!! Bom, esse capítulo pode estar meio chatinho, e bobo, mas era preciso! Me mandem reviews, dizendo se gostaram, se odiaram, críticas, sugestões, etc... Ah, devo agradecer à todos os reviews novamente, e dizer que é por causa deles que essa fic ainda existe e ainda terá mais alguns capítulos, porque se não fossem vocês, eu teria terminado ela no capítulo nove, e com uma final totalmente ridículo, e péssimo. Muito, muito, muito obrigado pessoal!!!  
  
Mary, ainda vou fazer a Gina sofrer um pouquinho, ok? Hehe...  
  
B-jinhus, Anna ( 


	14. Together

Nota da Autora: Desculpem-me!!! Eu havia dito no começo da fic que ela seria contada pela Gina ou pelo Draco, mas esqueci disso no meio da fic, e ferrei (desculpem o termo) a fic mais do que já estava... Esqueçam o que falei sobre a Gina estar contando a história ou qualquer outra pessoa...E pelo amor de Deus, ME PERDOEM!!!! Bjus.  
  
Capítulo catorze: Together  
  
Gina olhou para a paisagem da janela do carro e não retirou os olhos o resto da viajem. Draco achou melhor não perturbá-la, haviam tido um dos dias mais difíceis de todos que já tiveram. Para a sorte de ambos, já estavam chegando em casa, poderiam descansar e aquela horrível lembrança seria apagada, ao menos por algumas horas. A neve não caia mais, mas o chão estava totalmente coberto por ela. Draco estacionou o carro na garagem, e foi chamar o elevador. O tempo que demorou para o elevador subir, podia ser de alguns segundos, mas pareceram horas. Entraram em casa e cada um seguiu para seu respectivo quarto.  
  
Gina entrou no quarto, bateu a porta e se jogou na cama chorando. Por mais que quisesse, a lembrança de Julianne gritando que iria matá-la, que Gina havia destruído sua vida, que ela iria atormentá-la para o resto da vida, e de Julianne sendo levada na camisa de força para Azkaban, não saíam de sua cabeça. Estava com raiva de Julianne ainda, mas se sentia um monstro por a ter entregado, afinal, Julianne era um ser humano, e que tinha a vida toda pela frente. As lágrimas de Gina aumentavam cada vez mais, e ela não se lembrava como, ou quando, mas acabou adormecendo. Acordou algumas horas depois, quando já era noite. Tomou um banho, enrolou- se na toalha, e com os cabelos molhados e envolta na toalha, foi à cozinha fazer um sanduíche, afinal, não havia comido nada o dia inteiro. Enquanto pegava as coisas na geladeira, e preparava o sanduíche, Draco entrou na cozinha, mas parou e encostou-se na porta. Não queria que gina o visse. Não queria que ela saísse de onde estava. Ela estava tão linda...De repente, Draco não soube porquê, mas passou em sua cabeça uma cena horrível. Gina estava brava, saindo de casa com suas malas, e indo embora para nunca mais voltar. Respirou fundo e tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça, só de pensar na possibilidade dela deixar-lhe, já o deixava totalmente pirado. Continuou olhando totalmente hipnotizado para Gina, até que ela percebeu e virou-se para ele.  
  
"Que foi, Draco?"  
  
"Ahn? Não, nada. Não foi...nada. Na verdade, foi sim." Ele começou a caminhar e sento-se na cadeira em frente a de Gina. "Você é muito linda pra mim. Parece até um anjo...o meu anjo." Gina sorriu. Draco a acompanhou no sorriso e continuou "Lembra que você disse que seis meses depois do casamento nos divorciaríamos?" ela concordou com a cabeça.  
  
"Então, já se passaram seis meses. Onde está o advogado?"  
  
Ela riu com gosto, e Draco não pode evitar que um sorriso se formasse em seu rosto.  
  
"Sabe, antes de te conhecer realmente, antes de te amar, eu era frio, cínico...Não sei o que aconteceu, mas foi como se você tivesse me enfeitiçado, tivesse me lançado um feitiço. Você...você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu! Eu te amo, Virginia." Ela sorriu, largou o resto de sanduíche na mesa, e o abraçou.  
  
"Eu também te amo, Draco! Quem sabe se a gente alugasse um filme e assistisse juntinho?"  
  
"Eu tenho outra idéia...Não se preocupe, também ficaremos juntinho..." ele sorriu maliciosamente, e ela riu com gosto.  
  
Draco começou a beijá-la, e a beijar seu pescoço.  
  
"Draco..não. Não Draco! Eu estou acabei de sair do banho, estou de toalha. Meus cabelos estão molhados..."  
  
"Não tem problema...você não vai usar a toalha, podemos tomar um banho depois e seus cabelos iriam ficar molhados de qualquer jeito..."  
  
Gina olhou pra ele com aquela cara e sorriso de quem se convenceu, mas não acha isso certo, e os dois foram para o quarto.  
  
***************************  
  
Gina estava dormindo nos braços de Draco, e ele afagava-lhe os cabelos.  
  
"Sabia que você é linda?" ele sussurrou "Eu te amo tanto, mas tanto, que chega a doer. Tenho medo de algum dia, você se cansar de mim e me deixar. Pode ter certeza, eu enlouqueceria. Iria te seguir em todos os lugares, dar uma surra em todos os homens com que você saísse e...eu mataria aquele que roubasse seu coração, aquele que a tivesse, aquele que beijasse sua boca, tocasse sua pele ou afagasse seu cabelo."  
  
Nesse momento, Gina, que não estava dormindo, levantou-se, beijou Draco e começou a falar em seu ouvido.  
  
"Então você vai sair bem machucado, pois é o único que pode sair comigo, o único que pode roubar meu coração, o único que pode me ter, o único que pode me beijar, me tocar ou afagar meus cabelos. Sabe porquê? Porque você é o homem da minha vida. Porque é você quem eu amo. E é você quem eu vou beijar agora, e..."  
  
Draco virou o jogo e ficou por cima dela.  
  
"E o resto você vai saber agora..." eles se beijaram.  
  
Existia fome, frio, miséria, guerras, existia o mal, existiam bandidos, alguns comensais, existia tristeza, remorso, existia rancor, raiva, mas para eles, naquele quarto, naquela noite, naquele momento, só existia o amor, só existiam duas pessoas completamente apaixonadas, dispostas a enfrentar os obstáculos que a vida traria, juntos. E juntos permanecerem para o resto de suas vidas.  
  
Nota final: O capitulo não ficou mto grande, mas esse era o objetivo. Espero que tenham gostado. Bom, eu não sei se esse foi o fim da fic, depende dos reviews... Quem quiser um outro final, me fale, quem quiser deixar assim, tbm me fale, hehehe. Eu achei que ficou legalzinho, mas quero saber a opinião de vcs. B-jinhus, anna 


	15. Estou Partindo

N/A: Me perdoem pela demora, mas eu tava em época de provas e trabalhos, e também sem um pingo de inspiração. Obrigada a todos os reviews e e-mails que eu recebi pedindo uma continuação!!!Obrigada mesmo, pessoal! E gostaria também de mandar um beijão para o pessoal do LG (ligeiramente grávida), pois foi nesse site de mulheres que querem ter bebês que eu me inspirei pra fazer o capítulo. Bjocas férteis pra vcs, meninas, hehehe. E bjocas pra todo mundo que acompanha a fic!!!! Eu me inspirei em duas musicas pra escrever esse capítulo, uma delas eu pus ALGUNS TRECHOS, ou seja, não está inteira, e pode não estar na ordem.. Recomendaria que vocês ouvissem: Married With Children(essa foi a que eu ouvi escrevendo o capitulo), Oasis; Leaving On A Jet Plane(e essa eu pus trechos dela), Chantal Kreviazuk.  
  
Capítulo 15 - Estou Partindo  
  
Gina não agüentava mais aquela duvida. Sabia que não devia confiar em testes de farmácia, mas precisava, afinal, havia dado positivo. Ela TINHA que estar grávida! Estava com o telefone na mão, mas não conseguia ligar para o médico. Discava todos os números, mas ao chegar no ultimo, desligava o telefone. Finalmente, após quase meia hora sempre fazendo a mesma coisa, tomou coragem e ligou para o medico.  
  
"Consultório do doutor Brown, boa tarde?!"  
  
"Boa tarde! Eu gostaria de marcar uma consulta."  
  
Como se fosse para fazer Gina de idiota, no mesmo instante ela sentiu que alguma coisa escorria por sua perna. Olhou para baixo, e sua calça branca estava totalmente vermelha!  
  
"Urrrghh! Desculpe, não precisa mais. Obrigada!" Jogou o telefone no sofá e saiu andando, parecendo uma pata, até o quarto. Quando entrou, Draco, que estava deitado na cama, a olhou e abriu a boca para falar, mas Gina o interrompeu.  
  
"Eu estou nojenta, melada, irritada, e cheia de sangue. Se abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa, apanha!"  
  
Draco concordou com a cabeça, e após ela entrar no banheiro, fez uma cara de "ela é maluca" e voltou a ler os relatórios que estava lendo.  
  
******************  
  
Gina estava se sentindo péssima. Faziam quatro meses já que ela tentava engravidar e não conseguia. Todos os seus irmãos já tinham filhos, Penny estava grávida de gêmeos agora e Percy feliz da vida. Hermione conseguira engravidar na primeira tentativa, e ela, nada! Isso não era justo! Draco...precisava de Draco.  
  
Saiu da cama, onde estava deitada e foi pra sala, onde estava Draco.  
  
"Draco..." disse numa voz miúda que mais aprecia um sussurro, e desabou a chorar.  
  
O loiro levantou-se rapidamente do sofá e foi de encontro à mulher.  
  
"Calma, Gi... Eu to aqui." Disse pegando-a no colo e levando a frágil garota, pois era o que estava parecendo, uma frágil garota, para o quarto  
  
Depositou-a na cama e a abraçou.  
  
"Draco...não é justo! Por quê só conosco acontece isso?! Me diz!"  
  
"Calma, meu anjo. Vai chegar nossa vez. E o nosso bebê será muito melhor do que qualquer outro!"  
  
"Eu não posso mais esperar Draco..." disse ela parando de chorar e olhando dentro dos olhos de Draco. Ele não entendeu muito bem o sentido, o significado da frase e logo em seguida esqueceu o que a amada lhe havia dito, mas era algo importante, tal que ele não imaginava.  
  
Gina acordou cedo, mais ou menos cinco da manhã olhou para o lado e viu que Draco dormia tranqüilamente. Ela suspirou. O coitado nem imaginava o que ela iria fazer. Levantou-se, tomou um banho, se trocou, arrumou uma mala com seus pertences, tomou café da manhã e voltou para o quarto. Chorava baixinho, para não acordar Draco, e começou a sussurrar coisas sem sentido, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava do loiro.  
  
All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
  
But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die  
  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
  
Now the time has come to leave you  
  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way  
  
"Eu te amo, mas preciso fazer isso. Não se preocupe, eu te amo. Não é você..." ela ouviu uma buzina de lá de baixo. "O táxi já está aqui, tenho que ir, meu amor. Estou tão triste! Eu odeio partir, mas chegou a hora. Deixe-me beijar-te outra vez, permaneça com os olhos fechados, e eu estarei no meu caminho. Sozinha..." Gina aproximou-se de Draco, deu-lhe um selinho, e saiu do quarto chorando, mas sem olhar pra trás. 'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
  
Oh, babe, I hate to go  
  
O taxi a estava esperando, seis horas em ponto, poucos minutos antes da hora de Draco se levantar. E assim Gina partiu, sem muitas explicações, e sem muitas razões...uma atitude insana.  
  
******************************  
  
Draco acordou, e ainda com os olhos fechados, virou-se para o lado e apalpou a cama, na intenção de abraçar a esposa, mas ela não estava lá.  
  
'Provavelmente está no banho ou foi fazer café.' Pensou Draco.  
  
O loiro se levantou, tomou banho, se trocou e estranhou Gina não ter aparecido no quarto ainda e ele não ter escutado nenhum barulho. Enquanto vestia a camisa, pensava em onde Gina poderia estar. Procurou pela casa inteira, gritando por seu nome.  
  
"Gina? Ginny, cadê você? Virginia, responde!"  
  
Nada.  
  
"Ginny, eu estou começando a ficar preocupado, meu amor."  
  
Nada.  
  
"Gina, mas que diabos está acontecendo aq...?" Draco não terminou a frase quando encontrou uma carta em cima de seu criado mudo. Engoliu em seco. Queria rasgar a carta, fingir que tudo era um sonho, que a qualquer momento ela sairia de baixo da cama e lhe diria "SURPRESA!"....mas não tinha como; não tinha outro jeito a não ser abrir a carta, e assim o fez.  
  
"Para o meu maior inimigo e amante, Draco Malfoy Draco, eu sei que parece estranho (e é) o fato de eu te deixar assim, do nada. O problema não é você, de jeito nenhum, você é ótimo...Sim, talvez esse seja o problema: você é bom de mais pra mim. Você pode ter a mulher que quiser, afinal, você é bonito, sexy, rico, bom de cama, um marido maravilhoso, e o melhor, não ronca. Você literalmente é o cara ideal e eu...sou só uma ruiva baixinha de seios pequenos. Nem olho claro eu não tenho! E o pior...eu não sou capaz de te dar um filho. Bom, Draco, eu te amo, mas esse é o fim. Eu realmente gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida com você, mas não vou te torturar tendo que me agüentar por mais de meia hora.  
Com muito amor, Virginia"  
  
Um lágrima teimosa caiu dos olhos de Draco, mas ele não se preocupou em limpá-la, estava mais preocupado em encontrar Gina. O perfume dela ainda estava na casa, na carta, em todo lugar. Ela não devia ter saído a tanto tempo. Então ele se lembrou que ela não gostava de aparatar, provavelmente teria ido de táxi...e pra casa de sua mae.  
  
Ele não se preocupou se seu cabelo estava arrumado, se todos os botões de sua camisa estavam fechados, se estava sem comer ou se iria parecer um louco, mas aparatou na' toca e nesse exato momento Gina entrava pelo portão de madeira com uma mala na mão e algumas lágrimas no rosto.  
  
Assim que se virou e viu Draco, um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Gina e as lágrimas diminuíram. Ela largou a mala cuidadosamente ao lado, e começou a caminhar na direção de Draco, que fez o mesmo. Quando estavam frente à frente, começaram a conversar.  
  
"Gina, sabia que você quase me deixou louco?"  
  
Ela se desconcertou um pouco e tentou se explicar.  
  
"Eu sei mas..."  
  
"Eu te amo."  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Você não é só uma ruiva baixinha de seios pequenos. Você é a minha ruiva baixinha com seios no tamanho certo. E eu amo seus olhos chocolates. Quanto ao filho...nós iremos conseguir, não se preocupe. Mas para isso...você vai ter que ficar comigo."  
  
Gina não reagiu, e ele continuou a falar.  
  
There's so many times I've let you down  
  
So many times I've played around  
  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing  
  
Every place I go, I think of you  
  
Every song I sing, I sing for you  
  
"Eu sei que até pouco tempo atrás eu te rebaixei várias vezes, te insultei, devo ter te deixado em péssimo estado, mas isso não importa mais. Antes meu objetivo principal era ficar longe de você, agora é ficar perto. Todo lugar que eu vou, que tô, pode ter certeza que o que se passa na minha cabeça é você."  
  
So kiss me and smile for me  
  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
"E agora, se você não me beijar e me abraçar como se nunca mais fosse me largar, eu vou enlouquecer e ficar sem jeito e não vou ficar nada feliz com isso."  
  
Ela sorriu ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou passando os braços por seus ombros. Draco sorriu em meio ao beijo. Agora estava tudo bem. Então, ele a levantou do chão, e Gina percebendo o que o loiro faria, cruzou suas pernas em volta de sua cintura e os dois rodaram de pé, e também pela grama quando Draco a derrubou e Gina o fez ir junto.  
  
Molly olhou pela janela e sorriu. Seu plano havia dado certo. E por mais que fosse estranho, dois jovens, um Malfoy e uma Weasley, se divertiam no quintal de sua casa. Fechou a cortina e voltou para a cozinha, aqueles dois estavam muito ocupados brincando, e tirariam o dia de folga...com certeza. 


	16. Sacrificios

Capitulo

Gina estava nervosa, andava de um lado para o outro, torcia as mãos e mordia os lábios levemente. Não que não estivesse feliz, estava, e muito, mas como contar? Como falar? Depois de tantas tentativas, haviam perdido a esperança, já nem acreditavam mais que fossem conseguir, faziam para celebrar o amor, nada mais.

Não havia pensado em como contar caso acontecesse, não havia acreditado que fosse, mesmo que já se passassem três meses. Como aquilo podia ter acontecido assim, tão inesperadamente, quando já não havia mais esperança, quando já não havia mais expectativas de absolutamente ninguém, nem família, nem amigos, muito menos deles? Soltou um riso abafado. Aquilo tudo era irônico, era engraçado, era bom, era maravilhoso! Ela desabou em uma das poltronas. Tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, o qual permaneceria por um bom tempo.

Repentinamente a idéia surgiu em sua mente; escreveria uma carta! Era a melhor forma, Draco chegava tarde do trabalho, sempre passava pela cozinha para comer algo, deixaria na porta da geladeira, e quando ele chegasse leria, e depois...bom, depois já não era com ela, esperaria para ver!

Draco chegou já se passava da uma. Fez o habitual de sempre, a pasta na cadeira, as chaves na mesa de vidro, desapertou o nó da gravata, tirou o paletó, jogou na mesa da cozinha, ligou a TV que ficava na cozinha, havia se acostumado com esse aparelho trouxa, e agora estava viciado, e ao abrir a geladeira, percebeu que havia um papel pendurado, dobrado. Pegou-o e o abriu, notou que a letra era de Gina, e começou a ler, um pouco temeroso com o que pudesse ter acontecido.

Logo após terminar de ler, jogou o papel no chão, e praticamente correu até o quarto deles. Abriu a porta e viu que ela estava sentada na poltrona, com os pés no pufe e sorria, enquanto lia um livro.

"Ginny? Isso é verdade? Por favor, me diz que é..."

Ela levantou os olhos do livro e riu ao perceber o quão nervoso ele estava.

"Acalma-se, meu amor. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, cada palavra escrita nessa carta é verdadeira."

"Então...então...você está querendo dizer que nós..." sua voz morreu, estava em estado de choque, não sabia mais o que dizer, como agir, e se acreditava ou não.

"Sim, Draco..." levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou até ele "Nós finalmente conseguimos!"

Ele a abraçou e beijaram-se rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Nada mais importava, somente o que teriam que enfrentar em diante. Amavam-se, e isso bastava, e nada mais, nenhum feitiço, nenhum sentimento de inveja, absolutamente nada importava mas a vida para levar. E enquanto concretizavam seu amor, naquela cama, naquele quarto, uma carta jazia no chão da cozinha, com as frases mais belas que Draco já lera, ao menos até aquele momento.

"Draco, meu amor,

meu marido,

e agora com mais um ponto positivo no seu currículo,

Eu sei, nós sabemos, o quanto foi difícil, o quanto lutamos, quantas vezes choramos, quantas decepções passamos, mas sinto que chegou nossa vez. A batalha acabou, finalmente nós conseguimos! Hoje eu recebi uma noticia surpreentedente, maravilhosa, e que, com toda certeza do mundo mudará nossas vidas para sempre! Você já deve estar se roendo de curiosidade e nervosismo, eu sei, mas não se preocupe, é algo ótimo, e que nenhum de nós esperávamos, afinal, já são quase dois anos de luta desde aquele pequeno incidente, o que devemos deixar pra lá numa data tão boa como a de hoje.

A data na qual eu descobri que meu tempo não será somente para mim,

Que minhas noites de sono serão diminuídas,

Que eu não freqüentarei mais tanto casas noturnas com você,

Que eu não trabalharei tanto o quanto eu amo trabalhar,

Que eu terei que limpar muita bagunça constantemente,

Que eu terei que agüentar muita manha,

Que eu não poderei conversar no telefone sempre que quiser,

Que meu salário não vai ser somente para mim,

Que eu terei de ser mais atenciosa,

Que eu terei de freqüentar parquinhos, lanchonetes, filmes infantis e um dinossauro roxo logo pela manhã,

Que eu terei meu sono interrompido, e minha cama dominada por outra pessoa fora você de madrugada,

Que eu terei sempre que andar com curativos na minha bolsa,

Que eu ficarei preocupada com a febre de madrugada,

Que eu cederei sempre quando ver uma carinha de cão sem dono,

Que eu serei interrompida numa reunião importante por causa de brigas na escola

Que eu chorarei em qualquer festinha, em qualquer despedida, em qualquer briga, em qualquer situação sem nem ao menos ter motivo!

E eu descobri também, que apesar de todos esses sacrifícios, eu vou adorar tudo, pois os benefícios serão bem maiores...e em dobro, literalmente!

Agora o mais importante de tudo, que será pra sempre o mais importante, é que eu terei mais dois anjinhos, fora você, pra me acompanharem pro resto da minha vida!!!

Com muito amor, Ginny"


	17. AVISOSSSS

Olá, aqui é a autora cheia de recadinhossss importantes!!!

Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a cada pessoa que deixou um review, e dizer que podem ter ctz, que em momentos difíceis, em dias difíceis q foram muitos durante esse ano, vcs fizeram meu dia com cada palavra escrita! E perdoem-me não escrever o nome de todos, mas tenham ctz q eu realmente estou mto agradecida, e que se eu consegui finalmente terminar essa fic, foi por causa de vcs!

Segundo, eu queria dizer que esse capitulo foi curto, direto, e sem nada d , mas eu gostei, e que realmente não consegui escrever nada mais! Gostaria tbm de pedir desculpas pelos erros, mas publiquei sem betagem e sem nem ao menos dar uma lida, só depois de publicado foi que eu li, mas como minha vida ta um turbilhão e que agora com as férias deu uma acalmada (pelo menos na parte da escola, que é mto puxada), e que eu somente publiquei em consideração as pessoas que mtas vezes me animaram sem nem ao menos saberem.

Terceiro, não sei, há a possibilidade de eu escrever um epílogo, algo só pra fic não acabar sem sentido, mas não prometo nada, afinal, eu tbm tenho minha vida, heheheheehe, e tenho q curtir, neh?!?!?!

Quarto, gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo começo da fic, o qual estava pessimo, e dizer que ela já está sendo reformulada, capitulo por capitulo, e que se quiserem, podem ler após as alterações serem feitas.

Quinto, muito obrigada a todos que agüentaram a fic todo esse tempo, pq eu sei q ela estava péssima e que existem mts outras beeeem melhores, mas vcs, por algum motivo, resolveram ler a minha, heheheehehehe, msm ela estando !!!! Bom, obrigada mesmooo!!!

Sexto, gostaria de mandar um beijo bem grande, desejar um feliz natal, um ótimo ano novo e um feliz 2005 a tds que leram a fic, aos meus amigos que nem ao menos lerão isso, mas ta vlendo, e as minhas primas (principalmente a fer) que me ajudaram mto, mas mto msm...e tbm a Dé, que finalmente nós estamos nos dando bem, neh primuxa?...graças ao fresno, hehehehe

Axo que é isso...e por favor, peço encarecidamente...lotem minha caixa de entrada de reviews, e podem ter ctz: eu fikrei super felizzzz!!!! Bjaummmm


	18. Epilogo

N/A: OIEEEEEEEEEEE...

Olha eu felizona akiiiii!!!! Bom, realmente, feliz é pouco...mas se eu to aki postando um epílogo, é graças a três razões:

Primeira – Deus, a quem eu devo agradecer tudo, absolutamente td que eu tenho nessa vida, desde inteligência até o mais distante dos meus amigos!!!

Segunda – A todos que deixaram reviews, e a todos que leram a fic, e que não tenham deixado reviews!!! Simplesmente amei cada palavra escrita em cada review!!!

Terceiro – A uma pessoazinha que, sabendo ou não, me deu o melhor presente de natal de todos, fez meu dia, me garantiu muitos sorrisos (não só hj), e que mora no meu coração...

Mas indo ao que interessa...eu tenho 99 de certeza que esse será o último capítulo da fic, o último passo dessa enorme jornada. A todos que leram, muito obrigado, aos que deixaram reviews, igualmente, amei cada um, e vou avisando que o primeiro capitulo reformulado, com outro titulo (O almoço), já está publicado aqui. Desejo um Feliz natal a todos, um ótimo ano novo, tudo de bom, e que Deus abençoe cada um de vcs!!!! Beijaummm

P.S. – Apesar de tudo...vo sentir mts saudades dessa fic..  (snif, snif)...

EPÍLOGO

Gina olhou-se no espelho pela décima vez. E então sentou na cama e começou a chorar, não antes de jogar o relógio que ficava sem eu criado mudo contra a parede. Draco correu para o quarto, se assustando com o barulho.

"Ginny, meu amor, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"LÓGICO QUE ACONTECEU, DRACO! CLARO QUE ACOTNECEU!" ela estava literalmente descontrolada. Se Gina já era um pouco...ahn, nervosa normalmente, imagine grávida, com os hormônios totalmente alterados?! "O QUE ACONTECEU É SIMPLESMENTE QUE A MINHA BARRIGA CRESCE CADA VEZ MAIS, EU NÃO CONSIGO ANDAR, NÃO CONSIGO ME VESTIR DIREITO, NÃO CONSIGO CALÇAR OS SAPATOS, NÃO CONSIGO ABRAÇAR NINGUÉM, NÃO CONSIGO COZINHAR E ACRESCENTE MAIS MILHARES DE OUTRAS COISAS A ESSE 'NÃO CONSIGO'. EU ESTOU UMA BALEIA AMBULANTE, VOCÊ DEVE SENTIR NOJO DE MIM, E O PIOR, DURANTE 28 DAS 24 HORAS DO DIA PARECE QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO UMA VERDADEIRA BATALHA DENTRO DE MIM!" Suspirou e abaixou a cabeça começando a soluçar alto. Draco virou os olhos, era sempre assim. A partir do quinto mês a vida deles (principalmente a dele) virou de cabeça pra baixo. Eram objetos quebrados, desejos malucos, brigas, choros, roupas de grávidas, roupas de crianças, reforma dos quartos, aulas na maternidade, nomes para escolher, uma mulher completamente maluca para consolar, etc, etc, etc.

Ele respirou fundo... "tudo bem, só mais, no máximo, um mês e meio!" pensou antes de recomeçar o seu discurso de que Gina não estava feia, que estava linda, que em breve todo o sacrificio valeria a pena e todas aquelas coisas que os homens são praticamente obrigados a falar para suas mulheres quando estão grávidas. Conseguiu acalmá-la, fechar o zíper do vestido, ajudá-la a calçar os sapatos e convencê-la a irem comemorar o natal na Toca.

No final, chegou a conclusão que apesar de alguns "pequenos" probleminhas causados pela gravidez, Draco estava amando cada momento, cada minuto, cada segundo a idéia de ser pai, e talvez Ginny nunca estivera tão linda quanto nesses últimos meses.

---------------------------- ------------------------------

Gina estava se sentindo bem na casa de sua mãe. Foi a mais paparicada de todas as mulheres daquela casa que engravidaram. Não porque fosse a filha e não a nora, mas porque foi a única que deu a surpresa que Molly e Arthur sabiam que um dos filhos certamente daria.

A hora se aproximava, a barriga de Ginny estava gigante, e o tempo estava acabando...logo logo estouraria - o tempo, ela e a bolsa.

E vinte e dois dias depois, pouco antes de Gina completar oito meses de gestação, ela e Draco numa madrugada tiveram de ir às pressas para o hospital.

Foi uma noite de cão; todos preocupados, Draco quase socando cada um que aparecia em sua frente (inclusive o médico que não o deixara entrar), e corujas aparecendo a cada minuto perguntando como estava o processo.

--------------------------- ----------------------------

Depois de muito café e de muito esperar, Draco entrou na sala, na qual Gina estava. Ela parecia mais cansada do que quando jogava quadribol. Pra ser sincero, ela parecia exausta, e ele teve pena da mulher, ao pensar no sofrimento pelo qual ela passou. Mas então ele viu o resultado no colo dela. Dois lindos anjinhos dormiam em seus braços. Um ruivinho e um loiro. Com lágrimas nos olhos, andou lentamente, em estado de choque, até a mulher na cama e beijou a pequenina cabeça de cada um deles, sendo seguido por um beijo na mulher que quase o enlouquecera por sete meses e meio. E novamente olhou a recompensa que tiveram...um lindo casal. A menina loira, a cara do pai, e o menino ruivo, uma mistura dos dois. E de repente, sentiu a felicidade plena tomar seu coração. Podia haver o que fosse, podia aparecer quem fosse, mas aquelas três pessoas agora eram sua vida, e haviam lhe roubado toda sua atenção...alias eles já haviam lhe roubado toda sua atenção no instante em que Draco percebera uma coisa e falara no ouvido de Gina, o que lhe foi motivo para gargalhadas... "Ginny, estamos grávidos!".

Sorriu ao lembrar; sim, aquele foi o começo de uma nova fase, o inicio de uma nova felicidade que duraria pro resto de suas vidas...

N/A: Iai, que acharam?!!??!?!?!?! Tah, eu sei q eh mais um dos montes de capítulos q eu terminei com "pro resto de sua vida (s)" mas essa era a intenção..hehehehehehhe bom, dessa vez eh msm o fim...bjaummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm


End file.
